


That Building With Forty-Four Floors

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Arguments, Fights, Fire, Fire Fighters, Hospitals, M/M, mentions of mental disorders, tenants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catastrophe comes after a few too many arguments…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flames That Ignited The Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> And after all that's been said and done,  
> You're just the part of me I can't let go.  
> 
> 
> ~~ Chicago, Hard To Say I'm Sorry ~~

“Fernando?” He calls, coughing violently. “FERNANDO!”

“Mark, get out of there.” Cold hands touch his shoulders but he shakes them off, desperately trying to get back into the flames.

“Can’t…”

“Mark, you can’t breathe. Get away from there.”

“Fernan-”

“-They’ll get him. Leave it to them.”

“I can’t just stay here and let-!”

“-Mark, please, come on.”

“Get off, Jenson.”

“What the fuck is going on!” A shrill voice is heard from behind the pair. Four fire-fighters rushing passed block the new speaker from view for a moment. “Where’s Nico?”

“Calm down, Lewis-”

“-Where the fuck is Nico!”

“I don’t know.”

“What?”

“Look, we all need to calm down and stay-”

“-Easy for you to say. You know exactly where Seb is.”

“Look, Fernando will be fine. Nico will be fine. Can you just relax and let these guys do their job?”

 

“Kimi’s not breathing.”

“What?”

“They won’t let me go with him. They’re doing…. Doing CPR in the ambulance. They won’t let me see him. They won’t let me anywhere near him…”

“Alright, Kevin, just calm-”

“-If you tell one more person to calm down I swear to god I'm going to beat the shit out of you.”

“Calm down, Mark.”

“Fuck off, Seb.”

“Where’s Fernando?”

“In. There.”

“Shit…”

“With Nico.”

 

“Has anyone seen Jules?”

“No, Romain.”

“How’s Sergio?”

“Head wound, nothing too bad. He’s unconscious; a wall fell on him. Luckily I was able to get him out with me.”

“Well, good to see some more lucky ones.”

“Mark, I swear to God get out of this mood. It’s doing no one any favours.”

“I tell you what, Jenson, I’ll go throw Seb back in there and we’ll see how calm and chirpy you are then.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“What did I ever do?”

“Let’s not get into that now, eh, Seb?”

“Alright, well you all stand around here making your jokes. I need to find Nico.”

“Lewis-”

“-Don’t, Ok? Just… Don’t.” They all watched Lewis rush towards the fire engine.

“I’m going with him.”

“Mark, stop it.”

“Fuck off, Jenson. Stay with Seb.”

 

“JEV!” The broken call from the embers of the building has three fire-fighters dashing towards the crumbling structure of bricks. “JEV PLEASE!”

“Does anyone know where he is?”

“He stormed passed ours… I think they had a fight.”

“Again?”

“Max, where’s Jules?”

“Flirting with the fucking fire-fighters.” Max says bitterly, folding his arms.

“You both alright though?”

“Physically, yes, Jenson.”

 

“Jenson, get off my arm.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Mark. You’ll do something stupid.”

“I’m going to look for Fernando, just like you would for Seb-!”

“-MARK!” The six of them turn to see Nico Hulkenberg pointing towards the burning building, the blanket hanging precautiously on one shoulder. Mark dashes over to the man being supported up by a fire-fighter, coughing his guts up.

“Fernando?” Mark’s hands are on his face in the instant.

“He’s all yours, get him checked out.” The fire-fighter directs, pointing towards the ambulance before vanishing back into the flames.

“Fernando, mate, come on.”

“Ca… Mark…”

“Right here, buddy, I’ve got you.”

“Go… back in…”

“No, Fernando, you’re safe now. You’re staying here.” Fernando pushes out of Mark’s hold, heading back towards the building. Mark dives forwards for him but Fernando falls to the ground, vomiting. “Fernando, please mate, just stay with me.”

“Este… Esteban went to get Nico…. Got stuck…”

“What?”

“Esteban and Nico… Still stuck.” Fernando forces, getting shakily to his feet.

“The Fire-fighters will get them.”

“No…. Did not believe me… Have to….. To go back…”

“No, Fernando!”

“Mark! We need your help!”

“Fernando, come on.”

“Going…. Nico…”

“Mate, leave it to someone else. You need to get checked out.”

“MARK!” Mark turns to see Lewis, Jenson, Romain and Sebastian pulling out a hose.

“Go help.”

“Stay with me.”

“Cannot…”

“MARK! FOR FUCK SAKE!”

“FERNANDO!” Fernando makes a dash for it, leaving Mark too far behind to help when the wall to his left crashes on top of him, engulfed in flames.


	2. Floor 1, Room 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hour before…

“Sebastian, not now.”

“You are no fun anymore.”

“Look, I’ve got Ron breathing down my neck for this report. Give me half an hour.”

“You’ve been working on it all day. Literally all day.”

“I need to get it done.”

“You got up at two this morning to get on with it! It’s half eleven! Jenson, you’ve given enough time to that bastard for one night.”

“Seb, please. I need to concentrate.”

“No. My time now. I want your attention.”

“One hour…”

“That’s gone up!”

“What can I say? Get yourself a real job and you’ll understand.”

“I have a real job.”

“Sebastian, drawing cars all day is not the same as being a lawyer.”

“It’s still a real job, Jenson.”

“Uh huh…” There is silence for a moment whilst Sebastian watches Jenson work.

“Are you getting paid for this?”

“Of course I am.”

“No I mean this, this overtime that you give at home.”

“Sure… In a roundabout way…”

“So that’s a no.”

“Sebi, I really need to get this done, yeah? Just… Just leave off for a bit, Ok?”

“Two hours maybe?”

“Play nice, Seb.”

“I don’t get why you still work for him! Like, seriously!”

“It’s good pay, Seb.”

“But you work for the biggest cunt out there! Honestly! He makes you jump through hoops all year and then doesn’t know whether he has a job for you next year!”

“Exactly. That’s why I need to get this done. So he knows I’m worth a job next year.”

“I still don’t like it. You can’t even stop for an hour to be with me!”

“It’s good pay, Seb. Pays for this place, doesn’t it?”

“And so you work there so I can keep doing what I want? Drawing my cars?” Sebastian accuses.

“Pretty much.” Jenson shrugs.

 

“Sebastian, give me my fucking laptop back!”

“I made you dinner a fucking hour ago, Jenson. You. Are. Eating.”

“I’m almost done!”

“You’re not!” Sebastian spits, rushing from Jenson’s study (or the spare room that looks out across the pleasant landscape that they converted into a study) into the kitchen.

“If you let me do this it gets done quicker. Then I’m yours for the entire evening!”

“No you’re not, Jenson. Once this is done you’ll find something else that Dennis wants you to do.”

“So?”

“So?” What about me, Jenson? I miss you! We live together and I fucking miss you! You’ve already pushed our wedding back a year.”

“I’m trying to hold a fucking job, Seb.” Jenson exasperates, falling into one of the stalls at the breakfast bar. Sebastian places Jenson’s laptop down, hastily moving to turn on the gas hob to warm up the rice for their dinner.

“Leave it! I don’t want you working for at least twenty minutes.”

“I could have it finished in twenty minutes!”

“Liar!” Sebastian declares in a teasing fashion, turning Jenson’s laptop towards him and raking his eyes over Jenson’s report. “Wait… Jenson, this doesn’t need to be done until the end of the month.”

“You’re not supposed to be reading that.”

“Why are you doing it now?”

“Ron wants it-”

“-I don’t give a fuck what _Ron_ wants, Jenson. You need to stop this, you’ll make yourself ill!”

“Sebi, don’t overreact.” When Sebastian stalks off with his laptop tucked under his arm Jenson smacks the table surface in frustration. “Bring that back here!”

“Me or it, Jense, which one do you want tonight?”

“Don’t make me choose, Seb.”

“It shouldn’t be a hard decision! This doesn’t need to be done for another three weeks!”

“But if I get it done for tomorrow Ron will give me a big case, Seb, I need this. I need to prove to him I’m worth it.”

“I don’t give a fuck about Ron or this stupid job! We haven’t had sex in months, Jenson! You’ve pushed our wedding further into the future! What more must we sacrifice for that toss pot?”

“Look, Sebi, it’s just until I secure my position. Then everything settles down and we can properly start our lives together.”

“So you pick the laptop?”

“Seb, don’t be a child!”

“I’m the child?” Sebastian spits, thrusting Jenson’s laptop back into his chest. “Fuck off, Jenson. I’m sure _Ron_ needs you for something. Why don’t I give him a call, ask him if he wants you to go over and blow him-”

“-Seb-!”

“-Then he can tell me what it’s like!”

“See, this is the problem with you. You don’t understand! You clock in at nine and out at five irrelevant to whether your fucking sketches are finished.”

“Don’t demean what I do, Jense.”

“I have a dickhead of a boss, Seb, we both know that. This is only temporary.”

“Just like it was a year ago.”

“I don’t know what else to say.”

Neither of them notices that the rice has boiled over, extinguishing the flame and spilling gas into the room.


	3. Floor 3, Room 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hours before…

“For fuck sake, Dan….”

“No, I’m serious. You’re with him every five minutes. Why don’t you tell me?”

“Daniel, we are colleagues. He is new, am just helping him out.”

“Mmm, bet you are.”

“For fuck sake, we cannot keep having this same argument!”

“Maybe if you stopped being with him all the time-”

“-I love _you_ you fucking idiot.” Jean-Eric says with much distain.

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’d love you too! It seems you’re too busy doing that to him!”

“Daniel am not cheating on you! How many times should I say this?”

“Maybe you’ve already said it one too many times.”

“And what does this mean?”

There is a pause where both men simply glare at each other. Daniel drops his head sheepishly.

“He’s younger than me…”

“Why would that make a difference?” Jean-Eric tries softly, trying to comfort his shrinking boyfriend.

“Maybe you’re bored of me…”

“Daniel, nothing is going on between Daniil and me.” Jean-Eric pleads. Something in Jean-Eric’s tone and dialogue makes Daniel snap.

“But you’re always at the office late with him and he always texts you and you always call him every evening.”

“So you are actually accusing me of cheating on you?”

“Isn’t that how we got together?” Daniel fires. Jean-Eric retreats from him.

“Woah…”

“Look, I don’t want to believe it but I’m finding it hard not to. Seb said-”

“-And of course you believe everything Sebastian tells you.” Jean-Eric hisses. “Just because you are higher up than me now, Daniel, does not make you above me.”

“I never said it did.” There is a pause. “If you’re going to smoke that fucking thing get out of here.”

“Last time I check I pay the bill this month.”

“I’m getting a massive raise at the end of the month!”

“But still can not pay your half for right now.”

“I was in between positions. You knew this was going to happen. You knew I’d be without pay for a while if I went for this promotion.”

“And like a prize dog, Daniel, have done so well. Exceeded everyone’s expectations.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“You have just accused me of cheating on you!”

“With my replacement!” Daniel spits, pushing Jean-Eric out onto the balcony as he blows a mouthful of smoke into the air. “I remember how close _we_ were, Jev.”

“And Sebastian agrees, yes?”

“Seb says he can see what I’m saying.”

“Then think you have already made up your mind.”

 

“Wait.” Jean-Eric strides back into the room with purpose.

“For what?” Daniel grumbles, lying on their bed and flicking lazily through a magazine.

“What do you mean Seb sees what you are saying.”

“I told you to get that shit out of here.”

“Bite me.” Jean-Eric snaps, inhaling deeply and filling the room with smoke. Daniel coughs for effect. “So what do you mean?”

“I don’t want to stink of that crap for the next week. I don’t care if your little fuck buddy likes it-”

“-Daniel-”

“-It’s horrible.”

“What do you mean Sebastian sees?”

“Huh?”

“ _Sees._ You say Sebastian _sees_ what you are saying.”

“…Yeah…?”

“Have you been spying on me?”

“…I wouldn’t call it spying…”

“Unbelievable!” Jean-Eric snarls, flailing his arms and, unknowingly, dropping his cigarette to the carpet. The hot ambers tickle into the damp patch of carpet when Daniel spilt a splash of his scotch. “You honestly do not trust me so much you have people watching me?”

“I’m not having you watched but something is going on! I saw you kiss him!”

“This is ridiculous. Think what you want, Daniel. Love you not Daniil. Did not kiss him-”

“-I saw you!”

“You saw him kiss me. Briefly. I push him away and explain I am with you.”

“Whatever, Jev. I know what I saw…”

“Am not cheating on you, Daniel, but feel free to let Sebastian fill you with more lies. Good to know you trust me, though.” With a slam of the door, Jean-Eric is gone. Daniel is on his feet, storming after him and pushing the hot ambers deeper into the carpet…


	4. Floor 4, Room 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five minutes before…

“Max, are completely overreacting.”

“I’m not, I’m really not.” Max paces in front of Jules. “Shall I go through my list?”

“You make a list?” Jules giggles. Max glares at him.

“The shop assistant, both women on the bus, the bus driver, the man in the car, the policemen-”

“-Tell you I like uniforms, you will not try new things, Max.”

“That is a completely different conversation.”

“Maybe we should talk of this instead, no?”

“No! I’m annoyed at you!”

“Like it when you are in a strop. Are always heated. More passionate.”

“This is my point, Jules, how are we supposed to work around our problems if you won’t take me seriously!”

“Am taking you seriously. Are annoyed that I stare.”

“No!” Max throws the notepad at Jules, causing the Frenchman to laugh at him. “That’s it. I’m done here.”

“Maxy! Do not go!”

“Well, you’re not listening to me.”

“Am listening. Intently…”

“Jules, can’t you see I don’t want you playing around right now.”

“Are so stressed… Is it work? Can fix this….”

“No! It’s you! _You_ are making me stressed.”

“You overreact, Maxy, need to chill.”

“And watch my fiancée flirt with everything with a pulse that passes?”

“This is not fair…. Would not flirt with a dog.”

“Fuck off, Jules.”

“Naww, Maxy. Play nice.”

“Do I actually mean anything to you?”

“Yes…. Why would you even ask?” Jules’ playful tone is lost in his confusion at Max’s question.

“You always seem…. More interested in everyone else…”

“Max, do not be jealous. Have nothing to be jealous of… This means am yours.”

“But does it?”

“Do not like your connotation…”

“Look, we went out to lunch today and all you did was flirt with the waitress, the other people in the café, the people on the bus-”

“-Cannot help that I attract people’s eye.”

Max takes a second to look at him before he’s storming from the lounge towards the front door.

“Max, come back!” Jules begs, gripping so tight to his arm that he may as well break it.

“I knew I was stupid to want to marry you.”

“Do not say these things! We are fine, Max, no?”

“No, Jules, we’re not.”

“Am not doing anything wrong. This is your problem. Need to relax and not be jealous anymore.”

“Give me a reason to.” There is a pause where Max folds his arms, staring at Jules pointedly.

“Maxy, please relax, let me get you a drink.”

“I don’t want a drink.” Max spits, knocking the aforementioned thing across the room. The glass smashes against a nearby wall leaving a trail of alcohol in its wake leading directly to a switched on wall socket. Something Jules forgot to turn off in his haste to see Max return from work. “Give me a reason to not be jealous.”

“Do not know what you are asking me.”

“You batter your eyelids at everyone! I wouldn’t be surprised if you paraded the streets naked!”

“Would not be so bad if I did, no?”

“Jules, stop it!”

“What is it you want me to stop?”

“I don’t want to share you.” Max bites. Jules blinks at him.

“Do not share me.”

“At the moment I do; with every other human being on the planet!”

“Am yours, Max, we have these. Is proof enough, no?”

“No. Not when you parade yourself round like a treat for everyone else.”

“Want them to know how unlucky they are to not be with you.”

“No, you want them to all want to be with you. I know you, Jules, you can’t help but be adored. You even started learning Spanish the other month when Fernando became your boss.”

“Was a positive career choice. Knowing another language boosts my image for clients.”

“And means you travel with Fernando more…”

“Fernando is married to Mark. I have no business there.”

“But you’ve made sure they’re aware you’re around. Tell me, if they asked you to have a threesome with them, would you?”

“Max!”

“Would you?”

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

“Nico must have burnt toast again…” Jules says to the ceiling.

“You would know….”

“Max, for the love of God-!” The end of Jules’ sentence is lost as the ceiling collapses between them, throwing them to opposite sides of the room.


	5. Floor 11, Room 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three hours before…

“I do not believe this.” Sergio exhales angrily, slamming the surface cleaner down.

“Look at the facts, Ok? Four-hundred pounds has gone missing from our joint account.”

“And of course, this makes it my fault?”

“I do not touch our joint account. The rent money goes in there.”

“So it must have been me because I would steal four-hundred pounds from us?”

“For some reason it is not there, Sergio. I have not taken it.”

“Neither have I!”

“We get a bill from Ecclestone declaring that we owe him money!”

“I did not take it, Romain! Why will you not believe me?”

“So you are saying we have been robbed?”

“Apparently so! Do you really think I will take this money? Know what it is for!”

“Ok, then who do you give our details to?”

“This is still my fault?”

“Sergio, I never hand them out to anyone but you. Only we pay into this account.”

“I did not hand this out either! My god! This is so unfair! Just because you are older than me of course it is my mistake.”

“If neither of us handed out the information then the only two people with access is you and I. One of us must have taken it. I know I did not.”

“So now I did because of your flawless deduction system.” Sergio spits sarcastically.

“This is serious, Sergio. Four-hundred pounds has gone missing.”

“I know I get made redundant last year but have a new job now. Do not rely on you as much as I did. Why would I take our money?”

“I know you like to do elaborate things for me, Sergio-”

“-You’re not that precious, Romain. I have my own money for that.”

“Sergio, come back here.”

“Maybe _you_ dropped that four-hundred somewhere!”

“Look, I monitor the accounts. Is what I do in case you forget. I see the withdrawal, Sergio. Made with your card.”

“I did not do it!” Sergio yells, knocking over the container of fluid to his left and splashing it across the surface.

“Sergio-” Romain tries, getting to his feet. But it is too late; Sergio has already stormed out the door.

 

The bedroom door creaks open and Romain looks over the top of his glasses at Sergio standing sheepishly behind it. He drops his eyes back to the accounts in front of him.

“Thought you might be asleep…”

“Soon enough.” Romain yawns.

“Did you find that money?”

“No. Am still waiting for you to put it back. Had hoped that was where you had stropped off to.”

“Do not get you, Romain...”

“Huh?”

“Is it so hard for you to treat me like your fucking boyfriend rather than a client?”

“When you steal four-hundred pounds-”

“-I did not steal it! Why can you not believe me?”

“It comes out on your card.”

“You cannot trace the card on here.”

“Know it was not me.”

“Fuck you, Romain! Am twenty-four years old!”

“Maybe should stare acting you age rather than this spoilt man-child.”

“Go to hell!”

“Where are you going now?” Romain calls after Sergio, throwing the duvet off him.

“Anywhere but here. Somewhere I am respected maybe!”

“Sergio, come back!”

“Am not your kid, Romain. Am your boyfriend. You left your kid behind… Or maybe you did not.”

“That is not fair-”

“-Maybe you give the four hundred to Marion to help with your kid and need to blame me so I can replace it for you.”

“Sergio-”

“-Know am earning more than you now but this is a new low.”

“I do not take that money out!”

“Neither did I!”

“One of us did!”

Being in the bedroom, neither of them are aware that the highly flammable cleaning agent is dripping onto the floor, having already soaked into the carpet below the radiator.


	6. Floor 14, Room 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half an hour before…

“This isn’t just me, mate.”

“Yes, but am the one who is bored of this.”

“So I have to change my job even though you’re away more than I am?”

“Never see you…”

“That’s not strictly my fault. You’re the one based in Italy.”

“Only on weekends.”

“No, it was only weekends, now I’m lucky if I see you one day a week. Why don’t you just move out there, mate?”

“Want to be with you, Mark.”

“But you won’t amend _your_ job to see me more. You just expect me to drop everything I do and wait around here for you.”

Fernando mumbles something Mark doesn’t quite catch as he blows another candle out.

“What was that?”

“… Say I earn more than you anyway.”

“So now not only do I need to quit my job I need to find more money?”

“No, Mark…”

“I don’t really know what you’re asking of me anymore, Fernando.”

“This long distance is hard…”

“We’ve done it before.”

“Well do not want to do it anymore.”

“You’re the one who is never here, mate.”

“You are the one flying out tomorrow morning.”

“So that’s what the candles and dinner was about?” _Thank God, I thought I’d forgotten an anniversary or something…_

“Yes, Mark. Excuse me for trying to be romantic when we will not see each other for at least three weeks!”

“Calm down, Fer.”

“No. Am annoyed. How can you not see what I am saying? Do you not think that this separate time is hard?”

“Of course I do, Fernando.”

“But, of course, you have Timo to keep you ‘company’.”

“Don’t start on that again. We’ve been married for six fucking years, Fernando, if I wanted someone else I wouldn’t have stuck around for so long.”

“So are just putting up with me?”

“See, this is the thing: you have an uncanny skill in twisting every fucking thing I say to make me look like the bad guy!”

“If you do not want my company then maybe I go out!”

“Don’t be a twat, Fernando.” Mark hisses as he drops the plates into the sink, passing into their bedroom.

 

“Stay close, please.” Fernando requests to the darkness, pushing himself close to Mark’s tense back.

“No. I’m fucking annoyed at you.”

“Mark, please… Will not see you for _ages_...”

“Remove your hands now. I’m not in the mood.”

“… Good, Mark. Fucking good. Will ask Timo if you enjoy once you get back.”

“Grow up, mate. You sound like a fucking kid.”

There is a pause where Fernando simply looks longingly towards Mark. Mark lets out a sigh of frustration.

“Mark… Please…”

“No.”

“Am sorry…”

“Stop it.”

“But you like usually…”

“Fernando, stop. I need to get to sleep.”

“Want to give you something to think about while you are away….”

“Enough!” Mark grits, throwing Fernando’s hands off him and springing from the bed. “You don’t just get to blow me and be forgiven, Fernando.”

“Then talk to me.”

“And say what?”

“Why you are annoyed seems a good place to start.”

“You’re demanding things of me again, mate! I can’t keep dropping things for you!”

“When do I ask you to do this before?”

“I transferred my client, Mitch, because you didn’t like how friendly we were. I walked out of Red Bull because you said it was making me too stressed-”

“-If I have this much power over you maybe you need to grow a pair.”

“Fuck you! I like it when you’re happy, Fernando. I do everything I do every day just to see you smile. And that’s still not good enough for you!”

“Will smile if you come back here...”

“No, I’m going into the spare room.”

“Mark, please! The distance is hard enough-”

“-I am done with you hounding me about my job! I like my job. If you don’t like yours change it! I’m staying where I am!”

“Mark, please. Is cold without you.”

“Don’t follow me.”

Fernando stands, framed by their bedroom door, looking across at the door Mark just slammed. He doesn’t notice the lone candle he forgot to extinguish sitting on the coffee table as he returns to the cold sheets of their bed.


	7. Floor 20, Room 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forty-five minutes before…

“I was watching that.”

“Well, now you are not.”

“Do not know what you’re problem is, Kevin.”

“You. At the moment.” Kimi flicks his eyes up to see the tightly folded arms before dropping them back to the blank television.

“Ok.”

“Ok? That is it? Ok?”

Kimi just shrugs.

“For fuck sake, Kimi! Can you not use that fucking mouth of yours for something good.”

“You want a blowjob?”

“KIMI!”

“Will be putting it to good use, as you say.”

“Would you just stop!” Kimi sits forwards as Kevin snatches the beer from his hand.

“Would you get off my case?”

“You sit around this apartment all day! You do not go out, you do not go and see anyone. You just sit. Sit and drink.”

“So?”

“Fucking hell, Kimi, are wasting your life!”

“Am here, no?”

“But why?”

“For you.”

“That all?”

“What do you want, Kevin?”

“Ever since you lost your job-”

“-Did not want it anymore. Am not careless enough to misplace it.”

“See, you won’t even talk to me about it. You need to get out of here and _do_ something.”

“Am fine.”

“But you are not!”

“Why don’t you piss off and bother someone else, huh? Am sure Jenson has some errands for you to run.”

“Kimi… You said you were going to propose…” Kimi remembers that. The ring is still in his top drawer. It was a simpler time when he had a job, when Kevin and him seemed unbeatable.

“So?”

“So?” Kevin chokes. Kimi eyes his sadly, knowing how much his nonchalant attitude will hurt.

“Things change.”

Kimi hates being so harsh and when Kevin walks away it breaks his heart. But he can’t propose to Kevin now; the kid deserves so much more…

 

“There you are.” Kevin’s voice startles Kimi and the Finn drops the ring box in his pocket in haste. “Did you get that radiator fixed?”

“On my list of things to do.” Kimi grumbles.

“So no then.”

“Not yet.”

“Kimi… You said things have changed…”

“They have.”

“… Am worried about you.”

“Do not waste your time.”

“Am not wasting my time… Care about you…”

Kimi just shrugs, throwing back the duvet.

“Please talk to me. Am scared shitless. Cannot be in your head, Kimi, have to help me out.”

“Am fine.”

“Are not…”

“Focus on sorting your own life out, Kevin.”

“… Jenson says you spend a lot of time with Seb…”

“Are friends.”

“I know. I just wondered…”

“…Wondered what?”

“Does not matter.”

“Kevin-”

“-Do you want me in the spare room tonight?”

Kimi just blinks at him.

“Good night, Kimi…” Kevin says heavily. “Jeg elsker dig…” Kimi doesn’t know what Kevin’s Danish words mean, but he has a fair idea.

“Kevin…”

“Uh huh…”

Kimi looks at the dejected posture of the kid in front of him, hating him for hurting the Dain like he has.

“Do not…”

“Do not what?” Kimi bites his tongue.

“Here…” Kevin is surprised when Kimi’s old racing jacket is extracted from the cupboard. The dazzling Ferrari red contrasts his pale skin beautifully. Kevin blushes up at Kimi as the Finn zips the collar to his chin. “Will fix the radiator in the morning.”

“Ok…”

“Rakastan sinua…” Kimi whispers into Kevin’s hair, his fist tightly enclosing the ring box in his pocket. Kevin snuggles closer to Kimi, surrounding himself in the scent from the man whose arms he is in and scent from the jacket enclosing his torso.

 _Tomorrow._ Kimi decides. _Tomorrow we restart our lives._


	8. Floor 21, Room 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten minutes before…

“Esteban, please. Every time you go there you break my heart.”

“Do not have a choice, Nico…”

“I hate this. Of all things you have to do.”

“Is my job.”

“Don’t you hate it?”

 _Yes._ “You bring money in from your job, is all I am doing.”

“No, Este, you’re doing much more than that.”

“Do not know what to say.” Esteban always looks sheepish around Nico. It’s how Nico knows this can’t continue. He bites his lip.

“This…. You and me… We can’t-”

“-Nico, what are you doing?” Esteban panics.

“I can’t keep doing this, Esteban.”

“Why? Why suddenly now is this a problem?”

“It’s always been a problem. I’ve just reached my limit.”

“Is my way to pay my bills, Nico! You work all night too!”

“We do not work in the same way, Esteban. I’m a fucking bouncer you’re a-”

“-A what, Nico? Are ashamed of me!”

“I won’t share you any longer, Esteban! I don’t care, Ok! We are supposed to be a couple. There are things you don’t do with other people.”

“Is my job, Nico! Pays well!”

“Yeah, who knew bending over could get you so much cash.”

“Nico, please, are better than this.”

“I won’t share you anymore. I refuse. If you go to work tonight don’t bother coming back.”

“Have potential business, Nico…. Have to go… Cannot just suddenly not show up… Is not how it works…”

“Then leave your key on the side before you go.”

“Nico!”

“No. I’ve had enough.” Nico spins on his heels and slams the bedroom floor in Esteban’s face. With tears in his eyes, Esteban places both Nico and his left overs from dinner in the oven, knowing when he gets back from work he’ll want to eat it.

 

Esteban stands outside the door fiddling his keys through his hand.

He probably should have left them with Nico.

That would have been fair.

He hates what he is putting the German through but this is just the job he managed to get. He hates it every time he goes to meet a client but he needs the money. And with no other job possibilities he doesn’t have much choice.

Esteban decides he will go upstairs and check on Nico Rosberg. Rosberg used to work with him (and somehow got Esteban into the rut he is stuck in) but he knows Rosberg is having problems with Lewis. The only way he can seem to chase away the nightmares is by taking sleeping pills.

That concerns Esteban greatly.

So he decides to head up stairs before he leaves to make sure everything is all right.

 

Nico stares at the oven.

He knows why it’s on.

He knows what it means.

He knows Esteban is coming back.

It tears him in two and before he knows it he is on the floor, clutching his knees close and sobbing his heart out. None of this is fair. He loves Esteban. Why should he have to share his body with complete strangers? He wants to stay true to his head, wants to make Esteban leave. But just seeing the oven, the simple domestic reminder of one of Esteban’s many quirks, wipes the resolve out of his head.

But he can’t let Esteban go.

Not anymore.

 

Nico dashes from their apartment, the fire alarm drilling into his head as he sees Esteban take to the stairs. The sprinklers fill the hallway with pointless water as the ceiling just before the stairs crumbles in, leaving flames in its wake, blocking Esteban from Nico completely.


	9. Floor 44, Room 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One and a half hours before…

“Of course he’s left again. Why on earth would he stay?”

“No, he loves me. He’s told me he loves me. He’ll come back.” Nico states shakily, using the electric hob to try and light a cigarette. He furiously tosses the box across the room when it doesn’t work.

“You told him not to.”

“It was a stupid fight….”

“How many more of those until he realises you’re a worthless nobody?”

“No… You’re wrong. He loves me. He wouldn’t leave me.”

“But he’s gone now, hasn’t he? He’s not here.”

“Stop it… Y-You… You’re wrong.”

“You know it. He’s gone like a puff of smoke.”

“No…”

“Never coming back.”

Nico’s hands shake violently as he tries to get the top off of his sleeping pills.

“Fucking child lock…”

“So stupid you can’t even work a child lock.”

“I’m not stupid…”

“You are. I’m not surprised he’s always out. Who would want to stick around with you?”

“There…”

“Diving for the pills because you can’t stand the truth.”

“You’re lying. I can stand the truth.”

“Go on then, blank us out for a few hours. Just like a good little druggy.”

“I’m not addicted.”

“Sure.”

“I’m not!”

“Then don’t take them.”

“I have to…”

“Addicted! How can he love someone as fucked up as you?”

“I’m not…”

“There isn’t one thing right about you.”

“You have to go away for a while. I… I need to sleep.”

“Then take your pills like the fucking idiot you are.”

“I’m tired… You’re hurting my head.”

“No, the pills are doing that.”

“Stop it…”

Nico is talking to himself. Nico is always talking to himself. Lewis shuts the door quietly, shaking his head. Nico will be fine once he’s taken his sleeping pills. Lewis just needs an hour away from him. Every time they speak now it’s a fight.

 

“I just needed out for a bit, man. What’s wrong with that?”

“Lewis, you’re married. You have to support him through this.”

“Well sometimes I just can’t take it anymore.”

“That’s probably not helping….”

“Well, what else am I supposed to do? We’re on the top floor! You don’t know how many times I have wanted to push him off the roof…”

“A very sane thought to be having.”

“Fuck off, Heikki.”

“Look, just take him back something nice. Tomorrow morning cook him a nice breakfast. Make him feel special. He needs to be reminded that he is loved. It needs to be constant.”

“Can’t you give him something else?”

“No, Lewis. We need to try and break this without pills. I really don’t want him becoming dependant.”

“He already lives and dies by the sleeping pills...”

“Exactly.” Heikki places a gentle hand on Lewis’ shoulder. “Go back to him tonight, get him some chocolate, a little teddy, anything. Anything to make he feel like you left to get something for him and not because he tested your patience.”

“Ok…”

“We can beat this, Lewis. All three of us just need to keep working together.”

“Thanks…”

“I’ll see you Monday afternoon for our next session.”

“Cheers, Heikki. This really is helping. Last year he would go weeks just bottling this stuff up.”

“Every small step is progress, Lewis. Now get back to him.”

Lewis leaves the supermarket after buying a few things for Nico, hooking the plastic bag over his elbow and moving to retrieve their two dogs.

“Alright, lets get back to him…” Lewis sighs, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulder. It is a good half an hours walk back to Nico. Lewis quickens his step.


	10. The Inferno That Singed Them All

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_“Fuck!”_

_“Come on, Jenson.”_

_“I’m almost finished…”_

_“No fucking way. We’re leaving.”_

_“Seb, just-”_

_“-That’s a fucking fire alarm, Jenson. You are not staying here. We’re going.”_

_“Wait, just-”_

_“-Bring the fucking thing with you!”_

_“Sebi, stop.”_

_“No, Jenson.”_

_“Seb, please.”_

_“What?”_

_“Can you… Can you smell that?”_

_“Smell what?”_

_“It’s like… Fuck, you left the gas on!”_

_“What!”_

_Jenson turns the dial until the gas is off, grabbing the collar of his shirt and holding it over his nose._

_“You left the fucking gas on!”_

_Sebastian’s coughing has him spilling around._

_“Seb!”_

_“There… There’s smoke coming from…”_

_“We need to move, Seb.”_

_“Jenson…”_

_“Hold onto me.”_

_Moments after they crossed into the fire escape the flames trickled into their apartment, connecting with the gas and blowing up the room. Jenson covers Sebastian’s body with his own as a precaution, throwing them both to the floor._

_“Go! Get out of here!”_

_“What about everyone else…?” Sebastian coughs. Jenson shakes his head, grabbing Sebastian’s shoulder._

_“Leave that to the professionals. We need to get out.”_

_Sebastian’s persistent coughing has Jenson rushing him towards the ambulances as soon as they arrive._

_Daniel rolls his eyes at the alarm, getting to his feet._

_“If someone has burnt some fucking toast again…” He mutters darkly, moving towards the corridor. It becomes evident as soon as he joins the mass heading for the fire escape that there is a real fire. Black smoke litters the air._

_“Everyone get down and stay low!” Someone yells to the group. Daniel’s eyes begin to dart around, looking for the one man he doesn’t know the whereabouts of._

_“It’s fine.” Daniel tells himself. “Jev is already outside. He’s already safe and-” Daniel’s words are stopped as he sees the aforementioned Frenchman heading towards him. They exchange a relieved smile between them._

_But as the floor beneath Jean-Eric disappears suddenly, sucking the Frenchman and a few others down into an unknown abyss, Daniel’s smile clutters to the floor._

_“JEV!”_

_Without a seconds thought Daniel is dashing towards the gaping hole, his stomach dropping when he sees nothing but flames._

_“MAX!” Jules coughs violently, crawling through the fallen rubble. “MAX CAN YOU HEAR ME!”_

_“JULES?”_

_“MAX!”_

_“ARE YOU OK?”_

_“WHERE ARE YOU?”_

_“Fuck… JULES!”_

_“AM HERE, MAX!”_

_Black smoke clouds his vision as he scrambles towards the last place he saw Max. He hears coughing and panic ripples through him._

_“MAX!”_

_“J-” Coughing interrupts Max’s speech “J-Jules…” Jules falls to Max’s side, seeing his leg buried in fallen bricks._

_“Have got you…” Jules promises, kissing Max’s forehead._

_“Fuck… Ow, Jules! Don’t!”_

_“Need you free…”_

_“Get out of here!”_

_“Not without you…”_

_“Romain, get up. There’s an alarm. We have to go.” Sergio pounds on their bedroom door. Romain appears calmly, laptop tucked under his arm and client file in his other hand._

_“Can hear.”_

_“Good.” Sergio snaps._

_“Grow up.”_

_“Bite me.”_

_“Sergio, listen.” Romain never gets a chance to explain as the kitchen is engulfed in sudden flames, the radiator bursting on first contact. Romain pushes Sergio behind him protectively._

_“What do we do? Are stuck!” Sergio panics._

_“Is Ok, take the window.” Romain nods._

_The window becomes a bit more of a challenge when Romain is trying to carry his unconscious boyfriend out of it. Neither of them were ready for the wall to come tumbling down on them._

_The alarm has Fernando sitting bolt upright._

_“Mark?”_

_“Right here.” Mark calls from the centre of the lounge. Fernando gives a small smile. “Come on.”_

_“MARK!” Fernando screams as the floor beneath his feet disappears. He manages to grip onto the flooring before he falls but his navel makes painful contact with the broken structure he’s gripping to._

_“Fernando!” Mark is in front of him in an instant, pulling him back into their room by the waist. The hot flames tickle at Fernando’s bare feet._

_“Mark!”_

_“It’s Ok, Nano, I’ve got you. Just trust me. Let go, Ok? I’ve got you. I’ll pull you up.”_

_“Mark – help!”_

_“Fernando I’ve got you. I can pull you up. You need to let go.” Fernando slips a few inches as he lets go but Mark tightens his grip. With a little scrambling he gets Fernando firmly back on the fourteenth floor. Mark threads his fingers tightly through Fernando’s. “Stay close.”_

_“Mark…?” Fernando staggers and Mark turns to see the blood on his shirt._

_“It’s alright, mate, I’ve got you.” Mark tries to be calm as he catches Fernando._

_“Mark…”_

_“No, shh. You need to save your energy…”_

_“Love you.”_

_“Don’t be a dick, Fernando. We’re getting out of here.”_

_“FERNANDO!” Both men look up to see Esteban looking down at them. “WE NEED TO GET NICO!”_

_“What?” Mark yells back._

_“ROSBERG! HE’S STILL UPSTAIRS!”_

_“Will take the stairs.” Fernando declares._

_“No, Fernando, I need to get you out of here.”_

_“Have to help Nico.”_

_“He’s got Lewis.”_

_“No, Mark…” Fernando shakes his head. “Help me clear the stairs…”_

_The worst moment is when Fernando dives through the smallest gap to get up the stairs and Mark gets shepherded out by a fireman before he has a chance to follow Fernando through._

_“KIMI!” Kevin screams as he watches Kimi be thrown across the room as their faulty radiator implodes. Pressing his sweat damp shirt to his face he rushes back through to Kimi. He panics when he can’t feel Kimi’s breath._

_“Kimi? Kimi, please! Say something!”_

_“Son! You shouldn’t be in here! This room is about to collapse!” A frantic fireman calls. Kevin holds Kimi securely in his lap._

_“Help me!” Kevin coughs, trying to breath clear air. But nothing comes. It’s all soot and smoke and toxic gases._

_“Alright, we’ve got a code 62 coming down.” The fireman radios before scooping Kimi into his arms. “Follow me, kid.”_

_“What’s a code 62?”_

_“Correction, code 49, respirational failure.” The fireman says down his radio._

_Kevin manages to grab the small blue box that was beside Kimi before he is herded out._

_Nico is certain Esteban has already left for work so he calmly follows the rest of the group, heading down the fire escape._

_“Fernando, thank god. I need your help.”_

_“Cannot breathe…”_

_“Is Ok. Do this…” Esteban echoes his own movements by pressing Fernando’s damp shirt over his face. “Better?”_

_“Where is Mark?”_

_“Do not know.”_

_“Was behind me…”_

_“Fernando we need to go get Nico.”_

_“Mark?” Fernando calls back down the stairs. Esteban grabs his wrist._

_“Leave it for now. Is fine.”_

_“MARK!”_

_“Fernando, I need your help.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Nico is unconscious.”_

_“What? How?”_

_“Sleeping pills…”_

_“Sleeping-?”_

_“-Now is not really the time to explain.”_

_Together Fernando and Esteban manage to get Nico out of Lewis and his room and back over to the stairs._

_“Let me run ahead and get help.” Fernando says. Esteban nods, holding Nico tightly around the waist._

_“MARK!” Fernando hollers as he descends quickly. There is no reply and panic sets quickly into his bones. The further down the building he goes the hotter it gets, the more smoke there is. Fernando presses his shirt tightly to his face but it starts to make no difference. His voice is infiltrated by smoke. “M… Mark?”_

_The blockage that was by the stairs bursts into flames as Fernando approaches, making him recoil._

_“I’ve got another one.” Some man says as Fernando falls to the ground, coughing horrifically. “What’s your name?”_

_“Nico and Esteban….” Fernando tries._

_“I need your name.”_

_“Fer… Ferna…”_

_“Ok, Fer? Let’s go with Fer. I need you to come with me now, Fer. Can you stand?”_

_“Nico and Esteban…. Upstairs…”_

_“No, you’re not going upstairs. Nothing is left upstairs.”_

_“Nico and Este-”_

_“-Come on. You need to come with me.” A rough hand on his shoulder forced him on._

_Lewis is almost back now. He has already planned what he is going to say to Nico. Already got in his head Nico’s reaction to the teddy he got him. Everything is going to be Ok._

_Lewis frowns at the sky as a weird smell of burning infiltrates his senses…_


	11. The Realisation That Made Them Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events, this chapter may be difficult for some readers to read. It is set in a hospital. It does cover life threatening circumstances. I was going to put this one off for a little while because of the situation the F1 world is in but I have decided to update this. There really isn't much left and I would hate to loose inspiration for it or forget about it because I left it for so long. I really hope that this is Ok with everyone. I understand for some readers this will be difficult right now so please do not feel obliged to read it. 
> 
> If you believe that this chapter will be distressing for you please skip it. The rest will make sense without it, this just gives a gage and a bridge between the last one and the next ones. 
> 
> I hope, those who do read, enjoy it. Thank you for your understanding.
> 
> *14*  
> #ForzaJules
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Mark?”

“Not… Not now…”

“It’s Ok… Everything will be-”

“Don’t say that. You don’t know it’s true.”

“Mark-”

“-Don’t.” Mark drops his head, leaning on the window ledge he knows Fernando is behind. Frosted glass. Who decided on frosted fucking glass?

“How is he?”

“I don’t know…”

“They won’t tell you anything?”

“Mate, he was rushed here. I haven’t had a chance. I’m just… Waiting…”

“Why don’t you ask-?”

“Jense, he was hit by a fucking flaming wall…”

“He’s going to be Ok, Mark.”

There is a pause where Mark just stares intently at the frosted glass with tears in his eyes.

“Where’s Seb?”

“Just getting a check up up stairs. Apparently he might have inhaled a lot of gas…”

“Gas? Is that how this nightmare started?” Jenson swallows thickly. He sincerely hopes not.

“We’re still waiting on a report…”

“Right.”

 

“He fell through the floor… I can’t even begin to get my head around this, mate…” Mark explains, Jenson and he are sitting on the floor with their backs pressed against Fernando’s room. Jenson just nods as Mark takes another grape.

“We were three seconds away from being blown out of the building.”

“What?”

“The gas… Seb had tried to make me dinner-”

“-They will not let me in! Why will they not let me in?”

“Huh?”

“They have taken him into this room and told me they come and get me later.”

“Calm down, Kevin. He’s in the best possible place.”

“I want to see him.”

“Come here…. It’s going to be-”

“-Jenson, stop, Ok? No one needs reassuring right now. We’re all scared shitless.”

“You have to think positively, M-”

“-This is easy for you when your partner isn’t in there fighting for his life.”

“Kimi dropped this…”

“Holy shit.”

“I don’t know what it means.”

“It’s a ring box, Kevin.”

“I know that… Why would Kimi have it?” Jenson and Mark gap at him for a moment. Kevin doesn’t realise. “He’s breathing now…”

“There’s some good news.” Jenson starts.

“Hooked up to a machine…. I cannot work out why I cannot go and see him.”

“You will… Soon… Just like Mark will…”

“Huh?”

“Fernando.” Mark sighs as an answer, tapping the wall they are leaning on.

 

“Mr Grosjean?”

“Yes?”

“You’re partner is on a heavy sedation. He had regain consciousness but we sedated him to check for any further damage. The CT scan has come back negative. We believe he is fine, possibly will suffer from some heavy concussion and potentially some temporary amnesia.”

“Thank you…”

“If you want to come with me, we’re going to bring him round now.”

“Of course…”

“It will be fine, Romain.” Jules sends in a soft smile as Romain gets up from beside him. Romain tries to smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Would love to believe that…” Once Romain has gone, Jules takes his coffee and gets Max a cup of tea before heading down the corridor.

 

“Jev! JEV! Please! You have to let me go-!”

“-I’m sorry Mr Ricciardo, you cannot go any further.”

“I need to see-”

“-You can see Mr Vergne once he is out of surgery.”

“…Surgery?” The nurse consulted her chart.

“Mr Vergne has suffered a high degree of burns and has inhaled a lot of toxic gases. We need to sort him out.”

“No… No, please! You have to let me see him!”

“Hospital policy. I’m sorry Sir.”

“Come back! I need to see him!” Daniel smacks the closed door in anger but nothing comes of it.

“Are you Jev’s partner?”

“…Yes…”

“He’s a good lad. Refused to leave until everyone was out.”

“And in the process got himself buried in fiery rubble. Real smart guy, mate.”

“He’ll be good. He’s a fighter.”

“Fantastic…”

“Can I get you some water?”

“Good, thanks.” Daniel mutters darkly, shrugging the fire-fighter’s hand off his shoulder and moving away from the door. If only he knew the last this Daniel has screamed at Jean-Eric before the fire started…

 

“Nico…”

“What is it? Lewis, are you Ok? How’s-?”

“Esteban…” Lewis’ voice gives out on him. Nico drops his magazine.

“Wasn’t in the building. He was out.” Nico says, fighting desperately for that to be true. For once he wishes Esteban had gone to work.

But Lewis is shaking his head.

“He… He went back for Nico… Apparently had Fernando helping him…”

“What?”

“They’ve just brought him in….”

“And… Nico?”

“You’re thinking about Nico right now?” Lewis frowns, his world tumbling around him.

“I… Is Nico safe?”

“Nico is upstairs.” Lewis nods, already looking defeated. Nico just nods. “Esteban is still conscious.”

“What!”

“Apparently… Apparently the fire-fighters thought there was no one left… Then Esteban appeared supporting Nico…”

“Holy shit…”

“I just got here with them… In the ambulance… He doesn’t look good-”

“-What room?”

 

“Mr Button?”

“Yes?”

“Your partner is upstairs asking for you.”

“Right…” Jenson nods, tapping Mark’s knee and getting off the floor. “Catch you later.”

“Uh huh…”

“Everything will be-”

“-Alright, Jenson…” Mark nods, pulling Kevin under his arm. The Brit sends them both a heartbroken look before disappearing after the nurse. Kevin curls into the Australian, snuggling deeper in Kimi’s racing jacket.

“I haven’t seen this for a while…” Mark muses looking at the jacket, fingers brushing through Kevin’s hair. Kevin hates how the material has held the stench of the fire. He really doesn’t want to wash it…

“If he’d have just fixed that radiator…” Kevin gasps, more tears rolling down his face.

“Huh?”

“If he had it would not have exploded and he would be fine…”

“What are you talking about?”

“Kimi-”

“-Mr Magnussen?” Kevin’s head snaps round to the doctor in the clinically formal white coat. He swallows harshly. “If you would like to follow me…”

Sitting alone is worse than Jenson constantly telling him everything is going to be Ok. Mark gets to his feet, pressing his face up against the glass and praying for it to give some sort of answer.

“Mr Alonso?” It’s been hours since the other two left him. Mark turns to the doctor now beside him; the closed door. “I have some information to give you.”

“Can I see him?”

“…Why don’t we go for a little walk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	12. Consulting Room 2.2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel: engaged to Jenson Button for eight months.

“Heard you were looking for me.”

“I wondered… Where you had… Gone…”

“Just went to see Mark.” Jenson perches on the edge of the bed. “Caught up with Kevin too…”

“How are… They?”

“Not… Not so good.”

“Oh…”

“Everyone will be fine though.” Jenson rubs Sebastian’s arm soothingly.

“Have… To be…”

“What’s with the groovy mask?”

“Doctors say… It’s best for me…. To wear it…”

“Are you Ok though?”

“Fine…” Sebastian smiles weakly, looking exhausted. “Much better… Now you are here…”

“What is it doing?”

“Giving… Oxygen…”

“Right…” Jenson worries his lip between his teeth but Sebastian pulls it free.

“I’m fine… Just a… Precaution.”

“Yeah… I think I’d prefer you to be without it though. It would make me feel better.”

“Only to make…. Sure there is nothing… Bad left in… My lungs…”

“What about me?”

“Did they not… Check you?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe… Maybe I have… Less tolerance for it then…” Sebastian simple shrugs. Jenson raises an eyebrow at him. “They want to… Keep me in… Overnight…”

“Yeah?”

“Just to monitor… Me… Nothing to… Worry about…” Sebastian smiles, his hands sliding under the duvet. Jenson’s eyes flick to his hands before returning to his face.

“I’ll ask if I can stay.”

“Would… Like that…” Sebastian smiles wider. “Though you could…” Jenson’s frown turns into a look of wonder when Sebastian produces the laptop. His laptop. “Finish that… Report…” Jenson was sure it had perished in the flames.

“You went back.” Jenson states, remembering the moment he had lost Sebastian whilst trying to locate a safe exit. It had to have been about ten minutes. Ten minutes extra Sebastian had been exposed to the gas. Suddenly the oxygen mask makes sense.

“Didn’t want you… Getting bored…”

“Sebastian, this was stupid.” Jenson chastens lightly, Sebastian moves the laptop towards him.

“Said it was… Important… I don’t want… Want Ron…” Sebastian starts coughing.

“Hey, shh, it’s alright. Calm down. Nice deep breaths…”

“I didn’t want Ron… Firing… Firing you because you couldn’t…”

“Sebastian, this was a stupid risk.” Jenson presses; the report and his job seeming so insignificant now.

“Wanted you… To know… I… I… I understand…”

“Shh, it’s Ok. It was a stupid fight. Don’t worry. I understand, Sebi.” Jenson coos, brushing his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

“Stay with me… Tonight…”

“Of course.” Jenson presses a soft kiss to the German’s forehead.

“Finish… The report…”

“It’s fine, Seb. Ron can wait.”

“Want you to…”

“It can wait, Sebi. Things are more important.”

“Want to watch… You work….” Sebastian needs to feel some sort of normality in this surreal turn of events, and he knows Jenson’s focused expression will do wonders. He can feel him self dosing off as Jenson squeezes next to him in the small bed, working slower that usual as he keeps one hand softly stroking through Sebastian’s hair.

 

“Do you think everyone else is alright?” Sebastian’s voice is weak but he’s tuck safely under Jenson’s arm, his oxygen mask having been removed about an hour ago. Neither of them can sleep.

“They have to be.”

“But do you think they will be?”

“I’m not sure, Sebi…”

There is a short pause where Jenson pulls Sebastian closer.

“Was this our fault?”

“No… Not at all. The fire had already started…”

“But our room blew… And you said Fernando fell through the floor… What if he did because-”

“-This isn’t our fault.”

“… I left the gas on…”

“This isn’t your fault, Seb.”

“If something happens to Fernando… Or Jev… You heard what Dan said… Jev fell too…” Sebastian’s train of thought has Jenson holding him tighter.

“The building was falling apart anyway, Seb. This isn’t either of our faults.”

“If anything happens…”

“Stop blaming yourself.” Jenson pleads, burying his nose in Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian looks up at him.

“I will when you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	13. Intensive Care Unit 2.5.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Eric Vergne: Daniel Ricciardo’s partner for three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These might get a little tough to read… Some of them will be a lot more difficult than others… This is potentially one of them. 
> 
> Just try and remember there are no warnings, yeah? :')
> 
> *14*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ripping open the door Daniel stops Jean-Eric before he can properly leave._

_“How can I trust you when you’re sneaking around behind my back kissing people and not telling me?”_

_“What would be the point in telling you? It meant nothing! Did not even start it!”_

_“Because you kissed another man!”_

_“Stop it before it even starts!”_

_“I saw you, Jev. You can’t lie to me.”_

_“You need to spend less time with Sebastian.”_

_“You need to spend less time with Daniil! He’s a receptionist! Below you!”_

_“And you believe this is in more ways than one, no?”_

_“Where are you going? To prove me right?”_

_“Fuck you, Daniel.”_

_“Say hi to Daniil for me when he gets on his knees.”_

_“Cannot even talk to you like this. Why would I even bother when you do not believe me anyway?”_

_“If you won’t even fight for us and you’re walking out of here to go to his why should I not think any different.”_

_“Do not even know who you are anymore!”_

_“Likewise!” Daniel grits. The insistent lips crashing into his catch him off guard. As Jean-Eric pushes himself closer Daniel shoves him out the open door. “Get the fuck off me. I don’t want Daniil’s sloppy seconds, mate.” Jean-Eric is visibly crushed but Daniel can’t see through his rage._

_“Why are you doing this?” Jean-Eric’s voice cracks but it just piles more anger into Daniel’s veins._

_“It’s really no wonder Red Bull want to get rid of you, Jev. How can they trust someone that will stick his cock in anything? No loyalty.”_

_“You are making false accusations, Daniel! Why? Do not understand?”_

_“Why don’t you fuck off, Jev. Run along to your little Russian doll and bitch about me like always. No wonder you’ll never put out for me; you’re always too knackered from him.”_

_When Jean-Eric tries, desperately, to kiss Daniel again he gets shoved backwards. Daniel’s palm stings across his cheeks and he clutches at it, panting and looking up at Daniel with petrified eyes._

_“Get the fuck off my doorstep you dirty whore.”_

“Mr Ricciardo?”

“Yes?”

“Your partner is out of surgery now. We’ve taken him down to recovery.”

“Great, so I can-”

“-Mr Ricciardo?” A surgeon appears from behind the nurse, pulling off his gloves. “I’m Dr Franz Tost.”

“Super…”

“I performed the surgery on your partner.” Partner? Can Daniel even call him that anymore? After what he said?

“Groovy…” The imminent thought of loosing Jean-Eric has Daniel clutching onto himself, trying not to break. Dr. Tost seems not to know what to do with Daniel’s response. 

“The surgery was successful. I can tell you the extent of his injuries now if you wish?”

“Can I see him?” Daniel’s voice gives and Dr. Tost sees the first of his raw emotion.

“He is in recovery at the moment… You have to wait... I’m sorry.”

“Hospital policy again, yeah?” Daniel says darkly, glaring at the nurse.

“Let’s get a cup of tea and I’ll explain what’s going on.”

The last thing Daniel wants right now is tea, but he obliges.

“Mr Vergne-”

“-Call him Jev.” Daniel couldn’t stand how impersonal it sounds.

“Sorry, _Jev_ has suffered from a high degree of burns. He has been subject to a high intake of toxic gas inhalation. A lot of Carbon monoxide was floating around in that smoke. That is toxic when too much is taken in.”

“He was trying to make sure everyone else got out safe… The floor gave… About twenty of them fell…”

“Well, the good news is that he is fine. Stable. There is something we can do to help.”

“Alright…”

“The first surgery was to try and pump as much of the carbon monoxide build up in his lungs out as we could. It’s not all gone but as we stand it’s not a dangerous amount left.”

“That means you’ll have to do it again?”

“A few more times, yes, Mr Ricciardo.”

“A few?” Daniel scoffs.

“It will then need to be decided if he wants a skin graft for the burns on his face.” Tost says calmly.

“…Skin graft…?” Daniel feels faint.

“Well, like I said, Mr Ricciardo, he has suffered from a high degree of burns. A combination of second and third degree. Mainly second.”

“I want to see him.” Daniel grits, tears threatening in his eyes.

“You have to wait. Two hours. He is in recovery.”

 

“Jev? Hey, Jev… I would really love you to wake up now. Yeah? You can do that for me, right? Because then we can take this mask off your face and we can get you all sorted out, yeah?”

“Jev, I need you. I need you to be Ok. I can’t deal with this without you. And… And I don’t want to loose you. Not like this…. Not ever. I need you to stay with me, yeah? We’re stronger than this. You’re stronger than this…”

“I was wrong, Ok? I regret everything I said. I don’t think you’re cheating on me with Daniil. I trust you, Jev. I have trusted you with my heart and that’s a big thing for me… You know that... I need you to be Ok for me. I need you back.”

“I regret what I called you… I regret… You’re not a dirty whore, Jev. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I would never believe Sebastian over you. Never will again. I love you, Jev. Only you. And whatever you say from now on I’ll believe you. If you say Daniil kissed you and you stopped it then that’s what happened. If you say you’re not sleeping with him then you’re not.”

“I just need you to come back now, yeah? I just need you to be Ok…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	14. Consulting Room 1.74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Chilton: engaged to Jules Bianchi for six months.

“Maxy?”

“Uh huh…?”

“I brought you some tea.”

“Thanks…”

“You’re welcome.”

“What took so long?”

“Huh?”

“Did you find some nice, attractive nurses to talk to? Or a doctor? Maybe some of those fire-fighters are still hanging around.” Jules stops mid movement, going to place his feet up on Max’s bed.

“What?”

“Never mind…” Max glares at the door, cupping his tea in his hands.

“Maxy, you need to stop this.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Huh?”

“‘Maxy’. Stop calling me ‘Maxy’. I’m twenty-three years old. I’m not a baby.”

“Have always called you Maxy…”

“Well now I want you to stop.”

“Do not do this…”

“Let’s look at facts, yeah? First you left me alone all day, flirting with everyone else. Then, after the fire, you pissed off and left me to flirt with some firemen. Now? Now you’ve pissed off God knows where whilst I’m stuck in this bed…”

“Does it hurt?”

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Jules asks lightly, placing Max’s tea on the side.

“Change the subject whenever I try and call you on this? Just admit I’m right, Jules. Do what you want to do and hand that ring back then you can fuck off.”

When Jules climbs on top of Max, kissing him desperately. Max doesn’t quite know what to do. Jules lips are insistent, his hands gripping tightly into Max’s hair. Max falls, just like he did the first time Jules kissed him, his hands gripping tightly to the Frenchman’s back.

“Ahh!” Max winces.

“What?”

“You caught my leg…”

“Oopsy.” Jules giggles, stroking tenderly at Max’s face. He shuffles himself further up the Brit’s body; making sure his injured leg is completely out of the way.

“What… What are you doing…?”

“Why can you not just believe me, Maxy?” Jules nuzzles at the Brit’s face. “Want to be with you…”

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe…”

“Was with Romain.”

“Huh?”

“That’s why I take so long. That’s where I go when I suddenly leave some nights… Is having a difficult time…”

“With what?”

“… Is not really mine to say…”

“This doesn’t change the fact you flirt with almost everyone you see.”

“Do not want to loose you, Maxy…” Jules kisses into his cheek. Max can’t help but react to this pet name. He loves it too much.

 

“So, you want me to stop?”

“I don’t want you to change, Jules. Funnily enough that’s why I fell in love with you. Why I want to marry you.” Max smirks lightly around his fourth cup of tea. He wonders if maybe they should ask for a machine to be set up in his room to save Jules keep leaving. But he is only in here for one night.

“…Am not sure I understand what you are asking me?”

“Just… You’re always looking at someone else.”

“Always finish looking at you.” Jules nudges, being sat beside Max on the bed. Max blushes.

“So I guess that’s what I’m asking…”

“Huh?”

Max fiddles with the edge of his cardboard cup.

“Maybe… Maybe I want you to look at me more…”

“Might be following…”

“I don’t want you to stop flirting, Jules, it’s one of the things I adore about you… Just maybe… Flirt with me?”

Jules kisses him with a smile.

“Think we can arrange this.”

 

Max frowns as someone knocks on the door. Jules had left about half an hour ago to get another cup of tea.

“Errh, come in?”

He is not ready for Jules to appear with flowers and a small bag of stuff.

“What are you doing, you idiot?”

“Is important that the most attractive and important person in my life is told he is so.” Jules beams, passing the flowers to Max. Red and white roses. Max can’t stop the blush.

“Jules, you didn’t-”

“-Did.” Jules kisses.

“What’s in your bag?”

“Your bag.”

“Huh?”

“Is _your_ bag. A bag of things for you.”

It takes Max about ten seconds to realise what Jules has done.

“There is more, maybe, but this is what I could salvage.”

“You went back to the fire to get this stuff?”

“Is important to us.”

“Jules… You really shouldn’t have.”

“Is why I was talking with the fire fighters…”

“What?”

“Was not flirting, Maxy, was asking them to help me. Am never flirting, well, not properly. Always trying to do special things for you.”

“I love you.”

“Love you more. Please remember this? Would never give this back.” Jules taps his engagement ring before Max pulls him into a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	15. Consulting Room 8.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio Perez: Romain Grosjean’s partner for eighteen months.

“Hey…”

“Hmmm?”

“No, shh. Is alright. I have you…”

“Wha-?”

“-Sergio, calm down. Is Ok. You are in hospital. I have you. Am with you.”

“What…. What happened?”

“You were in a fire, Mr Perez. You were knocked unconscious.”

“Romain?”

“Am right here.” Romain coos, his fingers playing lightly through Sergio’s hair.

“Do not… Do not remember…”

“Is Ok. Have some temporary amnesia. Will be fine. Are Ok.” _You have to be…_

“We were fighting…” Sergio states, his eyes squinted closed.

“Do not think about these things now.”

“Why? Why were we fighting?”

“Sergio, please calm down. Do not hurt yourself.”

“I remember fighting… Do not remember why…”

“Is Ok, please. Sergio, stop this.” Romain is almost begging.

“I’ll leave you to it. Buzz if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Dr. Mallya.” Romain nods as the doctor leaves. “Woah, stop.” He grabs Sergio’s shoulder.

“Why were we fighting?” Sergio strops like a two year old.

“Please calm down.”

“Was it about Sacha again?” The question hits Romain low in the chest.

“No-”

“-It was. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Sergio, lay back down please.”

“So what did you do this time?”

“Sergio, am not fighting with you.”

“You were… Then we had a fire… Why? Where did the fire come from?”

“Do not know. The whole building went up.”

“Did we start it?”

“No.” Romain shakes his head. The cooker probably blew because Sergio had spilt the cleaning product on it, but that only explains why their wall caved in. Only explains how Sergio got himself knocked out.

“Am pissed at you.”

“I really wish you would not be.”

“Do not know why but I am.”

“Sergio-”

“Why were we arguing about your kid?”

“We were not-”

“-Are we still arguing?”

“No, Ser-”

“-Is this why am mad at you?”

“No.”

“I am mad. Tell me why.”

“We were not arguing about Sacha.”

“Is who we normally argue about.”

“We were arguing about the money.”

 

Romain waits for Sergio to stop throwing up. A side affect of his concussion.

“Are you sure am Ok?” Sergio asks in a weak voice.

“Doctor said you were.”

“Should I be vomiting?”

“Do not know…”

There is quiet for a moment. Sergio falls heavily back into bed.

“We argued about money.” Sergio tries to remember.

“Four hundred pounds went missing.”

“And you give this to Sacha?”

“No. Do not know where it went.”

“If you are giving your money away, Romain-”

“-Was from our joint account. The rent money. Think you took it.”

“No, I would remember that.”

“Four hundred pounds was withdrawn from the account.”

“Would definitely remember that.”

“Did not take it.”

“Neither did I.”

“So are back to square one? You will not admit-”

“-Neither will you!” Sergio points out. Romain deflates.

“Have temporary amnesia. Cannot remember.”

“Am not a child, Romain. Only have trouble with the last few hours…”

“Did not give this money to Sacha.”

“Marion then? Are still providing for a child you decided to give up.” Sergio accuses. But when Romain drops his head in a guilty manner the penny suddenly drops.

And the four hundred pounds no longer matter.

“Oh my god…”

“Think is best you get some rest… Are you feeling Ok now?” Romain doesn’t notice Sergio’s sudden realisation.

“You never gave them up…”

“Huh?” Romain asks, wide eyes and frozen midway to adjusting Sergio’s pillow. The Mexican locks their eyes together.

“You never gave your family up. Marion thinks you left me.”

When Romain fails to answer it becomes enough of a confession for Sergio. He feels like his falling, but maybe that’s just the concussion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	16. Intensive Care Unit 2.0.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso: married to Mark Webber for six years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry… In advance…  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Mr Alonso, is important you remain calm-”

“-It’s a little difficult for me to do that when you won’t let me see him.”

“Is crucial you understand what is going on before we let you see him.”

“Fernando. Before you let me see Fernando.” _Not him… Too impersonal…_

“Mr-”

“-Can you just get on with this?” Mark looses his patience, and the lack of information makes him snappy.

“As I say, is important you stay calm. Are doing everything we can.”

“That is doing nothing to keep me calm, mate.” Mark runs his hands over his face, dreading the worst.

“Your partner-”

“-Husband-”

“-Was taken into surgery after arriving here.”

“Information I already knew.”

“We had him in the OR for three hours.”

“I also knew that.”

“It was… Partially successful…” Mark’s world stops. He can feel the tears in his eyes.

“I was to see him.”

“You need to understand the circumstances, Mr Alonso.”

“Fuck the circumstances. I need to see him.”

“It is on the patience request that the situation is explained before you are allowed in.” The Doctor presses.

“On Fernando’s request?”

“Yes.”

“You mean…. You mean Fernando is awake?”

“Please do not take this as the good news you think it is.”

“He’s awake, mate. He was crush by a flaming wall and he’s now awake. I’m sorry, but that is good news.”

“The severity of his injuries-”

“-We’ll work around them. Together.” Mark nods, a smile growing on his face.

“Do not understand. Is not something you just ‘work around’.”

“We’re strong. He’s strong. We can do anything.” Mark counters.

“Mr Alonso-”

“-Mark.”

“Fine… _Mark_ , your husband suffers a degree of body burns-”

“-Alright. Well that’s not too bad-”

“-And when the wall fell it crushes his spine.” Dr. Stella knows it’s unprofessional to be so blunt but he needs Mark to understand this is going to be hard. He catches the Australian man’s shoulder before he falls off the bench. “Please, take nice deep breaths…”

“So what does… What does this mean…?” Mark stumbles for words, trying to find the logic in what’s happening. It’s not there. This is something he can never understand.

“It means that his burns are the least of our worries, his carbon monoxide poisoning is almost laughable, The stitches we had to put in his stomach will scar, but are fine and that his surgery was partially successful.” Dr. Stella’s soft tone makes Mark think of the worst.

“His burns-?”

“-On his back. Fine. Being treated. First degree. Nothing serious.”

“Carbon monoxide-?”

“-Treated. Or, being treated. This one is simple. We see the problem and we know what we must do. Is on a oxygen mask undergoing Standard Oxygen Therapy.”

“And… And his-”

“-Back? This is where things get complicated.” Stella’s voice is softer. Mark grips onto his arm so tightly he could break it.

“You said partially successful.” Mark accuses. Stella nods gently.

“I did. My team and I have managed to reduce the area of injury successfully. We have restored Mr-sorry, _Fernando’s_ spine back to a decent state. It appears that the wall did not completely obliterate his spine, merely crushed a few vertebrae. This was the successful part.”

“So if you fixed him what’s the problem, mate?”

“The… The internal damage, Mark. Unfortunately, due to the impact area, your husbands nervous system has been damage.”

“Fuck…”

“Is very lucky to be alive.”

“Alright. So tell me the worst then. What’s wrong with him?”

There is a dead silence before Dr. Stella sighs, showing cracks in his professionalism.

“He is paralysed from the waist down. Cannot walk.”

If Mark had thought his world had stopped before, it definitely has now.

 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Timo…”

“Mark! Woah, it’s a bit late for you, isn’t it? Especially if you’re flying out here tomorrow.”

“Yeah… That’s actually what I called about…”

“It sounds like you’re about to bail on me, Mark. Don’t do that. This is our project we present it together.”

“Something… Something big has come up…”

“Or is Fernando bitching at you again?”

“Timo, don’t start-”

“-It was one time, Mark. And he doesn’t even know.”

“We’ve had a fire.” Mark grits down the phone, hating how casually Timo refers to that mistake. It was years ago… Mark had found the first year of marriage hard…

“And that constitutes to you not flying out here?”

“I’ve already calledSeidl, Timo. It’s already sorted. Brendon is coming out instead.”

“So your Spanish wife gets a couple of burns and you have to run to his aid?” Timo snarls.

“You don’t get this, alright? You don’t even know the worst of it.” Mark can feel his emotions sitting on the edge. He’s back to waiting outside Fernando’s room, waiting to go in and see him.

“Does he need you there to rub ointment on him?” Timo coos sarcastically.

“Fuck off, Timo. You don’t understand.”

“Why the fuck did you call?”

“I was told to. I was told to call and explain the situation had changed.”

“So that’s just it? After months of him chipping away at your promotion and finally you’ve relented. You’re stepping backwards? Staying at home?”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Just remember I know a lot, yeah, Mark? I’m the one you talk to over a beer. I’m the one you come to with this stuff.”

“I won’t be flying out to Germany.”

“Pussy. You’re a fucking wimp, Webber. You won’t even stand up for what you want.”

“So I’m onto second name basis now, am I? Just because I want to look after my fucking husband?” Mark grits. “My husband, Timo. You remember what that means?”

“Fuck you.” Timo spits. The line goes dead.

 

“Ok, we’re going to let him in now.”

“No…”

“Fernando, you can’t leave him out there forever.”

“Do not want him to see me like… like…” Fernando’s breath catches and he starts coughing again. The oxygen mask is placed back over his face as he tries his best to hide under the scratchy sheet of the hospital bed. It’s to no use; he can’t move his legs.

“Are going to let him in. Try not to talk to much.” Dr. Stella remains at the foot of his bed, scribbling something on his chart as the nurse disappears out of the door. Moments later it’s opening again. Fernando closes his eyes.

“Is he asleep?” Mark asks tentatively. Dr. Stella looks up at Fernando for a moment before returning his eyes to the chart.

“No.”

“Why are his eyes closed?”

“Will have to ask him.”

“Hey, Nano? Come on, buddy… It’s me…” Fernando presses the tears out of his eyes as Mark’s hand plays gently through his hair. “Don’t do that… Come on, mate, it’s fine. We can do this together.”

Fernando would love to roll away from Mark. But he can’t.

“You’re stronger than this, Nano. Something so insignificant won’t hold you down.”

“Insignificant?” Dr. Stella raises an eyebrow, clocking Fernando’s confused expression.

“No, well, no… What I meant was… No, not insignificant. Of course, this is huge, life changing. But what I mean is Nano is strong. He won’ let this hold him back. It will become insignificant.” Dr. Stella doesn’t respond. Simply returns to the notes he is making.

“Tomorrow I’ll take you for a walk, yeah? Out in the hospital gardens. They’re really nice. We can watch the sun rise if you want… If that’s Ok?”

“Sure.”

“It’s going to be fine, Fernando. I’m going to be with you every step of the way.” Mark kisses Fernando’s temple.

“You… Your… Trip… Tomo-” Mark guides the mask back over Fernando’s face.

“Cancelled it. Priorities mate.”

“But… Your…”

“Fernando, I need you at the moment, Ok? I need you here with me so I’m not going anywhere. I called the office and I’m going to be working at home. I was going to call Stefano for you tomorrow morning?” The way Mark makes Fernando feel like he was needed rather than the fact Fernando now needs Mark’s help is enough to have him craving his embrace. He pulls on Mark’s shirt until the Australian is holding him tightly, tears spilling from both of their eyes.

“I’ll call Stefano and explain and then we can go for a walk.”

Fernando nods.

“I love you, Fer. Don’t even forget that…” He kisses softly at Fernando’s forehead, not realising the Spaniard’s eyes have fallen on the folded wheelchair in the corner…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	17. intensive Care Unit 7.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi Räikkönen: Kevin Magnussen’s partner for two years.

“He’s stable, breathing. All the good signs.” Kevin is frozen in the doorway. “He’s still not regained consciousness but we’re keeping him monitored. For now he is stable. No side effects of the fire. We’re just waiting for the CT results. Then we can think about getting him of the respiration machine.”

“Ok…”

“You can go in, son.”

“Ok…”

“Talk to him. He can probably hear you.”

“Ok…”

“Do we need to get him a drink?”

“He’s young, he’s in shock. Let’s give him a minute alone in there and then we’ll check on them both.”

“Ok…”

“You sound like him now.”

“I’m worried.”

“I know. But they’ll both be fine. We just have to help them.”

Back in the room, Kevin still hasn’t moved.

“They said you can hear me… Can you?”

He feels like an idiot when Kimi doesn’t reply.

“Do not think you can… Wish you could… Why did you not fix that radiator, Kimi?”

Tears are running down his face before he can stop them.

“You have scared me. Are scaring me now. Can you just wake up? Wake up so I do not have to be scared anymore.”

He makes the decision to approach the bed slowly, but as soon as his feet start moving he is rushing to Kimi’s side.

“Do not… Do not leave me… Cannot image life without you, Kimi. I need you. I need you so badly… Cannot even think…” Kevin begins sobbing, falling into the chair left for him by the doctor and throwing himself over Kimi’s torso. “Do not leave me, Kimi Räikkönen. Promise you will not leave me.”

Kevin looks at Kimi’s face with tear stained eye but there is no reaction. Still the Finn slumbers on.

“Jeg elsker dig…” Kevin wipes his face messily, moving closer to the Finn. “Jeg elsker dig.” He tucks himself under Kimi’s arm, curling into the Finn’s forced embrace and places his ear above his beating heart. _Kimi is still alive._ Kevin reminds himself, drying his eyes. He brings Kimi’s free hand towards him, placing the blue ring box in it.

“Jeg elsker dig…”

The beeping of the heart monitor becomes a cynical lullaby. But Kimi’s heartbeat is louder the more Kevin focuses on it.

 

Kevin wakes to soft fingers in his hair.

“Jeg elsker dig… Will have to tell me what that means…”

“Hmpmh…”

“Is Ok. Go back to sleep. Did not mean to wake you.”

“…Comfy…”

“Do not look it… Weird angle.”

It’s only at this point that Kevin notes the ache in his neck and back.

“Mhmhphm…”

“Are funny when you are sleepy.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“No idea.”

Kevin suddenly sits up abruptly, looking at Kimi with wide eyes. Kimi chuckles at him.

“How… How long have you been awake?”

“Maybe an hour…”

“An hour! And you did not wake me?”

“I like it when you sleep. Look peaceful. Do not steal my beer.” Kimi teases. Kevin blushes, his hands sheepishly finding Kimi’s face.

“Are you… Are you alright?”

“Pretty much.”

“What do you mean?” Kevin asks, fingers brushing on the tube wrapped over Kimi’s ears into his nose. “Are breathing unaided.”

“Have a nice scar to prove the tale.” Kimi pats the bandage wrapped around his head lightly. “A nice headache to go along with that.”

“Do the doctors know?”

“Yes. Told them whilst you sleep.”

“You mean you actually gave another human being information that would help?” Kevin jokes. Kimi beckons him to the bed and Kevin settles comfortably beside him.

“What is this?”

“Errh… Is yours…”

“The nurse says you gave it to me.”

“I found it… It was beside you when you passed out. I did not know I just-”

“Is yours then.” Kimi smiles, placing the box on Kevin’s lap. Kevin’s heartbeat increases.

“I know what this is.”

“I know you do.”

“… How long have you had it?”

“A year or so.”

Kevin flicks the box open, just to get the confirmation he needs.

 

“Mr Räikkönen, we have the results of your CT.” The nurse smiles softly.

“Ok.”

“Would you like your partner present?”

“Is fine for my fiancée to stay.”

Kevin snuggles closer to Kimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	18. Consulting Room 2.7.21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban Gutiérrez: Nico Hulkenberg’s partner for five years.

“I’m his fucking partner! You have to let me in!”

“Mr Hulkenberg, please calm down.”

“I will when you let me in that fucking room!”

“Take a seat. We will be with you as soon as we can.”

“No! This is fucking outrageous! I want to go and see my partner! I want to check he’s Ok!”

“Mr Gutiérrez is in the middle of a check up. You have to wait.”

“No. Fucking. Way.” Nico snarls, pushing past the nurse.

“Mr Hulkenberg-!”

“-Excuse me, Sir-”

“-Nico?”

“Este…” Nico pulls Esteban tightly into his embrace, breathing in his hair. He doesn’t care that the Mexican stinks of smoke. It’s enough to let him know he’s alive. “I thought you went out…”

“I wanted to speak to Nico Rosberg before I did…” Esteban admits heavily. Nico clutches to him tighter.

“Excuse me, Sir, but I am in the middle of an examination of a patient-!”

“-Want him to stay.” Esteban says, gripping tightly to Nico’s hand. The doctor exhales in an exhausted manner.

“Get out of my way then.” Nico takes the chair beside the examination bed as the doctor continues to check Esteban out.

“What happened then? I saw the ceiling go I just thought you would go down the stairs rather than up.”

“I was heading up to Nico anyway… Just… You know he takes those sleeping pills.”

“Uh huh.”

“He was unconscious. I knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of there by himself.”

“And Lewis had gone out.”

“Right. So I knew someone had to help him.”

“He’s been getting Standard Oxygen Therapy fro the passed few hours but we’ve been monitoring it and he’s fine now.” The doctor explains to Nico, checking Esteban’s eyes.

“What for?”

“Carbon monoxide poisoning. Very common for people trapped in burning buildings for a long time.”

“So am a lucky one.” Esteban smiles gently.

“And free to go.” The doctor scribbles on the chart before tearing off the discharge form and handing it to Esteban. “What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Were you checked out?”

“In an ambulance. I wasn’t inside very long…” Nico admits with a blush on his cheeks. Esteban rubs across his shoulders.

“Right… Well I hope not to see you two around again then.”

“Thank you.”

 

“We need to talk.”

“Yeah, think this is a good idea.” Esteban nods, his hands clutched tightly around the warm coffee in his hands as Nico and he sit outside watching the sunrise.

“I can’t stay with you if you keep this job… But I want to stay with you. Tonight, if anything, has made me realise how lucky I am to even have you in my life. I can’t loose you, Este. But I can’t share you.”

“Do not want you to share me. Do not want to be shared.”

“I know that you think this is the only job you can get but it’s really not. I can help you. You can enrol in a night college and get a degree and whilst you’re doing that either I’ll pick up more shifts or you can get a small part time job to pay for rent. Please, Este. Anything but this.”

“Have been thinking about this?”

“At first I thought the easy way out was best. Just bail and run. But after last night… I can’t loose you.”

“Are not happy with me not turning up last night.”

“Este, they only want your body. You have such a brilliant mind. Please, forget them and put it to a wonderful use.” Nico begs, pulling Esteban closer to him. “I’ve seen your drawings.”

“I hide those.”

“I know. I didn’t know what you were hiding… So I looked…”

“Are not supposed to have-”

“-They’re really good, Este. Especially the one of me. You should put them up.”

“Are all burnt now…” Esteban admits sadly. Nico pulls him closer still.

“You don’t know that.”

“Do. Everything burnt.”

“Not all of it. We can go back if you want?”

“Want to help the others…” Esteban sighs, looking longingly at the hospital. Nico pulls him from the bench.

“We’ll go back. We’ll salvage as much stuff as we can for everyone and that’s how we can help.”

“Love you…”

“I love you so much, Este…”

“Will quit. Want to. Need you more than I need a job I hate.”

“You can enrol at an art college.” Nico enthuses, feeling overjoyed that finally Esteban has seen the last of that wretched place.

Maybe, in some respects, this fire was a good thing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	19. Intensive Care Unit 4.46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico Rosberg: married to Lewis Hamilton for four years.

“Heikki…”

“I came as soon as I could.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Is he…?”

“No, just sleeping. Apparently he was lucky to have Esteban… Esteban saved him…”

“You should thank him.”

“Yeah… I, errh, I don’t know where he is.”

“No, Lewis. It’s important you stay here. Thank him next time you see him.”

Lewis nods solemnly.

“I always hated those fucking pills…”

“Lewis-”

“-No. Alright? We’ve made him dependant! Why couldn’t you have given him something that didn’t knock him out?”

“It’s not as simple as that-”

“-Whatever. Just… Just take his records to the nurses station.”

“Lewis-”

“-Heikki, don’t. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Just remember he’s here, yes? He’s here and he’s alive.”

“With Carbon monoxide poisoning.”

“Which is very easy to treat.” Heikki indicates to the oxygen mask on Nico’s face. “It could be worse.”

“I hate this.”

“I know you do… Where are the dogs?”

“Downstairs. Apparently they’re not allowed up here. My Dad is on his way to come and pick them up.”

“Right. Well, stay with Nico, Lewis. Keep talking to him. Let him know you’re here.”

“Keep talking to him… Like he can here me when he’s out cold like this.”

“Lewis, you must stay positive.”

“Can you fuck off now? I just want to be alone.”

“You’ve got Nico. Please remember you’re not alone.”

“Sure.” Lewis sighs. Though he’s not convinced. Once Nico has taken his sleeping pills he’s dead to the world. Lewis feels further away from him even though they’re touching.

He is definitely alone.

 

“Lew…”

“Hey, sleepy head.”

“Cold…”

“Nico, please keep your eyes closed.”

“…Huh?”

“Just listen to me for a minute. I need you to keep your eye closed.” Lewis sooths, stroking through Nico’s hair.

“Oh… Ok…”

“You are not at home, Nico.”

“What?” Panic is clear in Nico’s tone.

“Shh, eyes closed, Nico, please. Stay calm. You’re safe.”

“Want to go home!”

“Alright, please, Nico, please calm down.”

“Why am I not home?”

“There was a fire…”

“Fire?”

“Esteban saved you.”

“I didn’t start a fire, Lewis! I promise.”

“Nico I need you to listen to me. Not them. Don’t listen to them. Just me.”

“Just you…”

“I’m here and I love you, Nico. I love you very much.”

“…Am I Ok?”

“You had some carbon monoxide poisoning but the doctors have fixed you up now. All better.”

“All better…”

“You’re in a hospital, Nico. But I’m here and you’re safe. You’re just in here because there was a fire. You’re safe and I love you very very much.”

There is a long pause where Nico’s face slowly relaxes.

“…Love you, Lewis.”

“You can open your eyes now…”

 

“I leave you for five minutes and you get yourself stuck in a fire.” Lewis says softly, smiling gently at Nico. Nico is hugging tightly to the teddy bear Lewis gave him.

“Sorry…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I thought you left because we fight again…”

“No, Nico. I went so I could show you I still love you. Even if we fight, Nico, I still love you.”

“I still love you too. I love you lots, Lewis.”

“I know, man.” Lewis smiles, kissing Nico’s forehead.

“What about everyone else?”

“What about everyone else?” Lewis frowns. Nico hides behind his teddy.

“They tell me you’re lying.”

“You shouldn’t listen to them. Just me. I will never lie to you.”

“They don’t listen to you…”

“You’re much better than them, Nico.”

“How is everyone else?”

“From the building?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m not sure-”

“-Oh God, I killed them all!”

“Nico, calm down. You didn’t start this.”

“They’re all burning because of me!”

“No, Nico, please, stop listening to them. Listen to me. This isn’t your fault. You were asleep.”

It’s logic no one can argue with. Nico had been asleep well before the fire started.

“That’s right.” Nico smiles softly. Lewis echoes his expression. “I was asleep.”

“Right, so you couldn’t have done it, yeah? You tell them they’re wrong.”

“They are wrong.” Nico nods. Lewis crawls onto the bed next to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too… So much…”

“Not as much as I love you.” Lewis kisses. “Don’t ever scare me like this again.”

“Promise.”

“Make them promise too.”

“They don’t listen to me…”

“Then make them. Make them promise never to hurt you again. Tell them if they do they have to deal with me.”

“Deal with you because you love me.” Nico nods, curling closer to Lewis.

“And I’ll protect you to the end of the Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one left now...
> 
> #ForzaJules


	20. A Year After That Initial Spark

It took four weeks for that building with forty-four floors to be renovated and returned to a standard of living. All of the tenants were offered their rooms back with most accepting. Ecclestone allowed for a three-month bill free period to compensate for the incident and a new, highly advanced fire escape/fire prevention system was put into place free of charge. It turned out that one of the tenants on the twenty-first floor had caused the fire. Something to do with an air heater being too close to the curtains. Everyone else had just sparked off the chain reaction fuelling the inferno. No one liked to talk about it much.

 

 

 

Even after all the time he had given, Jenson didn’t manage to hold his job. Ron was searching for someone else and it came to the point where Jenson knew trying to impress him was futile. So he had been made redundant and suddenly Sebastian and he were under a lot of pressure to keep their rent payments afloat. However much Sebastian tried to sugar coat it, Jenson could only see torrid times on the horizon. He tried desperately to find a new job but no one seemed to be hiring. Eventually Jenson found himself a place of work but the hours were even worse than what he did for Ron. It caused him to force their wedding further into the future. Sebastian moved out for a month.

But that was a year ago…

 

“Sebastian?”

“In the kitchen!”

“Good evening.”

“Evening. How was work?”

“Same old, same old.”

“Apart from you’re ecstatically happy about something.”

“Will that keep?”

“Huh?”

“The food?”

“Are you not hungry?”

“Something much more important is about to come up.”

“Sure… I guess…” Sebastian turns the gas off, double-checking himself before Jenson wraps his arms around his waist.

“Babe, it’s off…”

“I’m double checking.”

“Sebastian,” The serious tone of his fiancée has him spinning around, suddenly worried. Jenson is down on one knee.

“Get up, you idiot.”

“Nope. I have to be down here.”

“You’ve already done this bit.” Sebastian giggles.

“Sebastian Vettel, will you do me the honour of getting married to me in two months time?” Jenson proclaims. Sebastian continues to giggle.

“Ok, should I book the flying unicorn this time?”

“I’m serious.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I got some time off work. I’ve been saving up my holiday time. I’ve got a whole month free which means wedding plus honeymoon. Two months time, baby. You and me, happily wed, soaking up the Caribbean sun…”

“Jenson, this is ridiculous.”

“What? Don’t you want to marry me anymore?”

“Of course I do, but it’s expensive. You haven’t been working long. Let’s get back on our feet.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Sebi, I’ve been saving.”

“What?”

“Since I’ve been working again… I want to marry you, Seb. Just like you described.”

“And you have enough to pay for that?” Sebastian scoffs dubiously. But Jenson just grins.

“I’ve already booked it.”

 

There was a horrible two months where Lewis refused to give Nico his sleeping pills. Four suicide attempts and one that was almost successful. It had been a dark time in their lives. A lot of fights. A lot of storming out. A lot of calls to Heikki. Heikki had told Lewis he was mad to try and force Nico away from his sleeping pills but after the fire scare Lewis refused to take any more risks. He thought it was going to end them, he really did. The first night was the hardest. Nico thrashing his limbs around, trying to escape the nightmares. The blood curdling screams that caused one of their neighbours from seven floors below to come up and check Lewis wasn’t abusing him. It was a new low. Lewis was desperately searching for his escape.

But that was a year ago...

 

“Lewis?”

“It’s Ok. I’m not eating the cookies you made for your Mum.”

“Silly.”

“Silly silly Lewis.” Lewis grins with a chocolate smudge on his lip. Nico kisses him passionately. “And that was for?”

“I love you lots and lots.”

“I love you more.”

“You make me all better.”

“We do it together.”

“Can you pass me my pill please?”

“Of course, beautiful.” Lewis steals another kiss before placing the small pill in Nico’s palm. Just to keep the voices at bay. The pills just turned the whisper Nico had fought to reduce from a yell into nothing. “All better.”

“All better.”

“So when do I expect the in law?”

“She should be here around seven.”

“That gives us a couple of hours…”

“Lewis!”

“What? It’s your fault. You decided to wear _that_ shirt…”

“What’s wrong with my shirt?”

“That’s your ‘fuck me now’ shirt, man.”

“Oh… I didn’t know…”

“Yes you did…”

“Maybe… Oh… Maybe I did… Wait! Wait!”

“You’re such a tease, Nico.”

“I got you something.”

“What? Why? It’s not my birthday.”

“It was a year ago today that it happened.”

“I know… But we’re good, better even.”

“Exactly… So here…”

“Nico…”

“Now you know that even when we fight I always love you too... It’s been a hard year.”

“But we’ve made it through together.” Lewis kisses. Nico leads him through to their bedroom and Lewis places the new teddy from Nico on his bedside table.

 

Couples counselling was the worst. Jean-Eric was sure it was only for married couples for a reason. He was proved very right. He couldn’t believe Daniel kept dragging him to that room with the smelly old woman to talk about their problems. They didn’t have problems. Daniel was the one with the problem. Or trust issues as Jean-Eric called it. Daniel spoke most, pretty much spilling his heart out to this woman he barely knew. Jean-Eric couldn’t do it and he hated Daniel for spilling their intimate secrets with this woman who happily scribbled them on a notepad. Jean-Eric moved out once he lost his job. He couldn’t deal with the problems Daniel accused them of having. If they had this many problems and were just partners they were going to be a train wreck married. Daniel was obviously trying to salvage them from the rubble but it seemed they had burnt out like the flames.

But that was a year ago…

 

“Baise! S'il vous plaît! Si proche! Si proche!”

“Fuck… Don’t… No don’t… Wait…”

“Oui! Oui!”

“You’re killing me…”

“S’il vous plaît!”

“Ahh! Ok… Ok….”

“Daniel!”

“Shh! Please, shh!”

“J’adore! J’adore!”

“Mate, you need to be quiet, someone will hear.”

“Daniel, move, please! So close…”

“Ahh, Jev… Jev don’t! You know I’ll-”

“-Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime!”

“Fuck! Don’t stop, please!”

“Uhhh…”

There is a moment of stillness where they simply exchange breaths.

“I love you… I fucking love you…”

“You love my ass…”

“No, I mean… Don’t get me wrong, it’s a great aspect of you, but it’s you I love Jev… Too fucking much. I think it’s unhealthy.”

“Are you going to let me go or…”

“Never.”

“Ahh, Daniel… People will wonder where-”

“I think you’ve given them a pretty good idea, mate…”

“Je t'aime…”

“No, Jev. I can’t go again. Not yet anyway…”

“Shame…”

“Ooo! Horny little shit….”

“Think you need to clean yourself up.”

“Likewise.”

“Can help?”

“I don’t think that’s-Ahh!”

“Mmmm…”

“Fuck me, Jev.”

“Next time I will.”

“Come on. Your Mum will definitely be looking for us now.” Opening the cupboard door a fraction Daniel checks to see if the coast was clear. Jean-Eric focuses on doing up his belt as he admires Daniel clan in a tight suit.

“Want to fuck you, Daniel. Very much.”

“There is time in the future for that.”

Jean-Eric squeezes his bum.

“Cheeky.”

“Should you not call me Jer now?”

“What?” Daniel laughs, returning to the cupboard. Jean-Eric loops his arms around his neck.

“Jer. You call me Jev because Jean-Eric Vergne. Now should be Jer, no?”

“I can’t call you Jer, mate.”

“You do if I touch you whilst you say my name…”

“Exactly. There is a very good reason for that. And wouldn’t it be Jevr anyway?”

“But I like to only use Ricciardo. Is nicer. Is yours.”

“You’re stupid.” Daniel smiles brightly, kissing Jean-Eric.

“You are stupider for marrying me.”

“You’re even stupider for taking me back.”

 

Nico and Esteban managed to salvage quite a lot from the fire. Luckily, Esteban’s drawings had not been lost to the flames. The one of Nico sat proudly in their bedroom. College had been hard for Esteban and after dropping out three times Nico put his foot down. He tried to help as much as he could but Esteban almost seemed resistant to take any of the information in. It became clear college wasn’t the answer. Esteban looked back to his old job but Nico begged him not to take it back. Threatened with leaving. Threatened with calling off their wedding. They had had a blissful five months. Nico was not going to loose Esteban back to that place. But Esteban was running out of options and they were running out of time. Rent bills always caused an argument. There seemed to be only one choice.

But that was a year ago…

 

“Morning, Monisha.”

“Hey ya, stud.”

“Forgot this again. Should I just go straight thought?”

“Yeah, sure. He’s on a break out the back.”

“Thanks.”

“You brought me coffee.” Esteban smiles.

“That’s because you’re a forgetful little thing and left this at home.”

“Ahh! Adrian! I found it!”

“You’d forget your head if it wasn’t screw on.”

“Sorry, Mum.”

“So how’s it going today?”

“Don’t you have a meeting with the caterers.”

“That’s tomorrow. And you’re coming with me.”

“Oh yeah…”

“I seriously worry sometimes, Esteban.” Nico smiles, stealing a kiss from his fiancée’s pout.

“It’s Ok. I don’t have to remember where the ink goes. There is a template right in front of me.”

“Who knew it was your calling to be a tattoo artist?”

“Monisha, apparently.”

“Apparently so.”

“Where was it this time then?”

“I left it at home.”

“Of course you did. Morning Nico.”

“Adrian.”

“When’s your first appointment, Esteban?”

“Errh, half an hour. Someone came in last week with one of my designs.”

“They must have seen your exhibition last month…”

Esteban narrows his eyes a little at Nico.

“It’s you isn’t it.”

“What?”

“You are my mystery eleven o’clock. That is why you are here.”

“You left your designs book at home. I thought you needed it.”

“Why did you not tell me you were getting a tattoo!”

“You don’t know I-”

“-Nico, give it up. I barely know you and I know you’re his eleven o’clock.”

“Surprise?”

“I knew this was your favourite… But-”

“It’s you all over Este. I wanted to surprise you.”

“You don’t have to get one just because it’s what I do. I know you support me.”

“I’ve been toying with the idea for years. You’ve just given me the little push I needed.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Esteban kisses Nico lightly, conveying his thanks.

 

Max never really got over the whole ‘jealous of Jules flirting’ thing. Even if the Frenchman insisted it was nothing, Max always felt second placed whenever Jules would disappear to talk with someone else. He finally found out about Romain’s issue, indirectly from Sergio, and began to get paranoid every time Jules left to find his fellow patriot. The paranoia lead to a loss of trust, and every time Jules left that house it was an accusation of cheating or sleeping around. Jules had had enough of it. He loved Max unconditionally but if he was going to be restricted from going out and enjoying himself? No way. He couldn’t deal with that. It was when he brought his sister home and Max accused her of being one of ‘Jules’ whores’ that the Frenchman snapped.

But that was a year ago…

 

“I just want to say sorry again.”

“Max, please, was ages ago. Understand.”

“I still feel terrible.”

“We all know you had a rough time. Jules can be… Soft on the eyes.”

“I still shouldn’t have accused him on that. Or you. I’m so sorry.”

“No you should not. But is in the past.”

“Thanks for this.”

“Not at all. Go and enjoy yourselves.”

“Bye.”

“What was that about?”

“I was apologising…”

“Again? Maxy, must forget this. Is in the past. She forgets.”

“How about we make a detour to mine, you call my brother a whore and then we’re even.”

“Maxy…”

“It will make me feel better…”

“Or how about we go now, to Tahiti, and enjoy our honeymoon…”

“Jules…”

“Do not do this thing where you tell me am stupid to have married you.”

“You are… I called your sister a whore…”

“You were paranoid. Forgot that we talk about things. Keep it all bottled up.”

“You’re way too good for me.”

“Not at all… We are the perfect amount for each other.”

“Jules… We’re in a cab…”

“Cannot see…”

“S-stop.”

“Do not think you really want me to…”

“… Fuck…”

“Maxy… Are so tense…”

“Please, Jules, please don’t start this now…”

“Why? Because then we have to finish off in an airport bathroom? Think this is the best way to start our honeymoon…”

“Fuck, Jules…”

“Mr Chilton?”

“Yes?” They both chime together. They share a coy smile.

“We’re here.” The driver says. Jules slips away from Max, linking their hands together.

“Great, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Come on, Maxy.”

“Jules, you fucker…” Max smirks in his ear as they move towards the check in desk.

“What do I do now?”

“Have you ever tried getting out of a cab with a boner?”

“No… But would like to…”

 

Kimi had really seemed to perk up after getting out of hospital. Kevin and he were married with a month much to Sebastian’s disgust. It was a simple wedding. Very Kimi. But Kevin seemed on a high the whole day, gripping tightly to Kimi’s arm just incase it was all some elaborate dream. Kimi got himself back into his racing and Kevin was his biggest fan, following him all over the world to support him. Kevin even got himself a promotion at work, which allowed him to travel the world with Kimi. Everything was finally falling into place for them. Until Kevin wanted children. Kimi brutally refused, claiming there was no way there life could handle a kid, but Kevin fought his case. He was hurt by accusations that he himself was still a kid but it didn’t deter the Dane. Kimi finally gave up arguing. He didn’t change his mind, but he refused to argue with Kevin anymore. The answer was no. End of. His racing suffered from the wedge he had pressed between them and Kevin was rapidly slipping through his fingers.

But that was a year ago…

 

“Kimi, bottle.”

“In the kitchen.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I?”

“Sure.” Kevin beams, passing the small child into Kimi’s arms.

“Am I holding him right?”

“Cannot hold him wrong, just hold him.”

“Are much better at this than me…”

“You will get it.”

“Come on, Leo.”

“I still liked Klint.”

“Kevin, two ‘K’s is enough for one family.”

“True. And Leo is adorable.” He admires his son trying to eat his own tiny hand. “Where are you taking him?”

“Race is about to start.”

“You and that racing…”

“Sends him to sleep, no? Is most relaxed.”

“Yeah, that is what worries me…”

“Should relax too… Hey, come here, is room for a second little one.”

“Hold on…”

“That better not appear on Twitter.”

“Will not. Sending it to my mum.”

“Ok.”

“And setting it as my lock screen.”

“Why?”

“Is my family. Is perfect.”

“Come sit with your family, we miss you.” Leo gargles in agreement and Kevin snuggles into Kimi’s outstretched arm. They all settle as the light go out, Leo suckling happily on his bottle.

“Whoosh! There goes Uncle Rami!” Kimi enthuses to the small boy in his arms. The child tries to clap his hands together.

“We should call him.”

“Why?”

“Has not met Leo yet.”

“Neither has your Dad.”

“You wanted Rami to be his godfather?”

“Still do. Is coming by next week.”

“When were you planning on telling me this?”

“Now.”

“Some things about you I’ll never understand.”

“You knew that when you married me.”

“I know. I would not change it for the world.”

When Leo has finished his feed, Kimi takes Kevin’s phone, capturing the three of them together.

“Make this your lock screen.” Kimi says, handing it back.

“Why?”

“This is your perfect family.”

 

Things did not go well for Sergio and Romain. Sergio couldn’t forgive Romain to lying to him for so long. Six months into their relationship he had found out about Marion and Sacha, then he was told Romain had left them. A year down the line he had just found out that wasn’t true. He couldn’t believe how easily he had been played. A lot of people tried to explain Romain’s situation to Sergio but he wouldn’t hear it. If Romain had decided he still wanted his family then fine. But Sergio refused to be his bit on the side. The Mexican thought back to all of those ‘business trips’ Romain took; how they had really been him going back to Marion. Sergio refused to be part of Romain’s game. Not any more.

But that had been a year ago…

 

“Have done everything I can, what more must I do?”

“Do not know, Romain.”

“I have spent all this time trying to prove myself.”

“Maybe is not enough…”

“How can you say that?”

“Look, do not know the full extent, Ok? Do not understand. Am just trying to help.”

“Papa?”

“Hey there, Sacha. Your Papa is a little stressed right now, can I help?”

“Papa Sergo, Loosy took my book.”

“Well, that was not very nice. Let me come and sort this.” Sergio lifted the small boy into his arms, leaving Romain staring at his screen. “Louise? Did you take Sacha’s things?”

“He took my dolly!”

“She took my book!”

Romain closes his eyes, allowing the domestic perfection to roll over him. Sergio was so good with Sacha it almost seemed stupid for them not to adopt. That was, once they had sorted through their issues. Romain spins the gold band on his finger. His promise to Sergio. They’re getting married next year when all the palaver of Romain’s job settles down.

“All sorted. One doll and colouring book back to their appropriate owners.”

“Thank you…” Romain sighs. Sergio rubs his hands over his shoulders.

“This will sort itself out.”

“Cannot do anymore than am doing…”

“Someone will pick you up, Romain. Are too good to be left in this shitty job. Just have to keep looking, have to keep applying.”

“What time is Marion getting here?”

“Seven.”

“Hope she brings her lawyer.”

“Is that not the plan?”

“Will not have her expose my son to the garbage she brings into that house.”

“Jenson said the case is pretty much in your hands. Is just whether they settle out of court or in.”

“Then we have two beautiful children.”

“We already do.”

“I love you, Sergio. Was stupid to ever think otherwise.”

“Is all in the past now. We forget.”

Romain had never had romantic feeling for Marion the whole time he was with Sergio. He had simply stayed for Sacha. He needed that little boy too much in his life. That’s why they are fighting for sole custody. And have almost won.

“Papa Sergo?”

“Sacha?”

“Drew you a picture…”

“Is beautiful, Sacha.” Romain smiles, lifting his son into his arms and kissing his soft hair. Sacha curls into his embrace whilst showing Sergio the picture.

“Is Papa, and Papa Sergo and Sacha and Loosy. See? See, Loosy has her dolly.”

“PAPA!”

“I will go.” Romain smiles, passing Sacha to Sergio.

“Louise?”

“Cannot get down the stairs! Saccy traps me!”

“No, is just the gate, sweetie… Come here…”

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you both Papa?”

“Because we are both your Papa. Some children have two Mamas, some two Papas and some one of each.”

“Saccy calls Papa Papa Sergo.”

“Is because Sergio is Sacha’s second parent. He has three.”

“But I have two?”

“Yes.” Romain put her down to toddle towards Sergio.

“Papa?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I will call you Papa.”

“O-Ok…?” Sergio frowns at Romain.

“And I will call other Papa ApAp. Then we know.”

“ApAp?”

“Because Saccy calls you Papa Sergo.”

“You can call me that too.”

“I can?”

“Sure.”

“But you are Saccy’s third parent.”

“That does not matter. You can both call me Papa Sergo.”

“And Papa Romain.” Romain adds, picking Louise back up.

“Papa ‘Omin.” Sacha tries to repeat.

“Close enough.” Romain kisses into his son’s head. He catches Sergio’s eye and falls in love again with his expression.

“Eww! Gross! Papa kiss!”

“Not gross.” Romain chastens, kissing Sergio again.

“I love you.” Sergio mouths.

“I love you too.”

 

It got harder. Mark tried, so desperately tried to help Fernando as much as he could but Fernando didn’t want his help. He hated the fucking chair he was stuck in. Hated what it restricted him from doing. He lost his independence. Yes, Stefano had been more than understanding and helped adapt his workplace but it was still infuriating to have to have someone help him out of his car, help him up to his office. When they moved back in to the building with forty-four floors, they were offered a ground floor apartment. Fernando refused. He loved his view from the fourteenth floor, loved how it was Mark and his place. But it meant more aggravation. It meant that, the one day the lifts stopped working, Fernando was stranded outside in the rain. Mark had returned from work to find Fernando on the floor having thrown himself from the chair. He had had enough. But so had Mark. It hurt Mark to know he had restarted his affair with Timo but there were days where Mark needed out. He needed to not have to help Fernando into the bath or bed and he needed someone to not glare at him when he was only trying to help. So it had started again. And Fernando had found out. There was an argument. A huge one. The biggest one they ever had. When Fernando’s sister arrived to pick him up with all of his stuff Mark was sure it was over. He called Timo and told him the affair had to stop. It was too much now. He realised he needed Fernando, in whatever state, and he might have just let him slip away.

But that was a year ago…

 

“Mark?”

“What do you need, buddy?”

“No, nothing. Just stay there.”

“Huh?”

“Want you to stand there. Do not move.”

“What’s going on, mate?”

“Want to show you something.”

“Wha-?”

“-Stay _there._ ”

“Fernando, you’re the most amazing person I know, but right now you’re freaking me out.”

“Trust me.”

“I would really love to but I know how stubborn you are. How determined. Please, mate. Let me get you what you’re after.” Mark’s eyes lock on Fernando’s hands as he locks the brakes on his chair.

“I trust you, now trust me.”

“Fernando-”

“-Do not need anything.”

“Is the chair stuck again?”

“No. Look! Just stand still!”

“Why?”

“Stand there. Do not move.”

“Fernando, think-”

“-Am!” Mark visibly tensed as Fernando kicked up his footrests.

“I really don’t think you are.”

“Andrea and I have been working hard in rehab.”

“Don’t hurt yourself, mate! You know the stats!”

“Right. So will be in that seven point six per cent.”

“Fernando, I refuse to stand here and watch you-”

“-Do not move! Mark, please! Trust me.” Mark swallows forcedly as Fernando uses the doorframe to pull himself out of the chair.

“Fernan-”

“-Ok….” Fernando states to himself.

“It’s really impressive mate-”

“Do not come closer!” Fernando had got this far before: to standing. Mark had allowed him to do this once and Fernando had ended up splayed on the floor. It had killed the Australian to have to lift him back into his chair. He swore that day he would never let Fernando fall again.

“Fernando, please.”

“Have been working really hard!”

“I’m sure you have but please-”

“-Wait!” Mark dives forwards as Fernando lets go of the wall. But Fernando holds his hands up to him, standing, perfectly fine, unaided.

Mark hasn’t seen him do this in an entire year.

“Ok…” Fernando nods to himself.

“There’s a step-”

“-I know.” Fernando smiles. Mark watches in astonishment as Fernando slides his right foot up the small slope they installed for his chair. Soon he’s standing in the same room as Mark, both feet flat on the floor. Now there is nothing for him to fall onto but the floor.

“Fernando…”

“Stay there. Am coming to you.” Fernando smiles. It’s slow, but five normal paces later Mark has Fernando in his arms, kissing him passionately. Fernando’s chair is still in the bathroom, sitting innocently like it’s something left to rot.

“How the fuck are you even real.” Mark whispers before taking Fernando’s lips again.

“Want to get myself into bed. Want you to make love to me.” Fernando sighs, relaxing into Mark’s supportive hold.

“Slow down, Fernando.”

“Please… Need you to…”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Is why I work really hard in rehab.”

“Let’s just go to bed, yeah? Then we’ll see what you’re feeling up to.”

“Leave it.” Fernando states as Mark links their fingers together, moving to get Fernando’s chair. Mark frowns round at him. “Can walk.”

As if just to prove it, Fernando releases Mark’s hand, moving to twelve steps across their living room and disappearing into the bedroom. Mark can’t help but follow, in awe of the man brave enough to take him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Thank you so much for reading this. I know some of it has been hard so I can only apologise for that. Hopefully the last chapter will explain why it had to be :') The timing of this is terrible at the moment but I felt like if I didn't finish this now I would loose where I wanted it to go. I hope you have enjoyed it. Hopefully the next thing I post will be on a happier note : ) 
> 
> *14*   
> #ForzaJules


End file.
